Aimer sans Attendre
by Clemeria
Summary: Alice et Maria, meilleures amies, convoitent le même homme. Bella, elle, convoite le frère d'Alice. Arriveront-elles à leur fin ? En lien avec Aimer et Attendre.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Comme promis, me revoila avec la suite d'Aimer et Attendre avec Alice et Jasper en personnages principaux ! Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura tout de même Edward et Bella, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! L'histoire se déroule environ un an avant leur rencontre officielle et le début d'Aimer et attendre.

**Alice POV**

- SALE PETASSE ! J'VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS, J'VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Maria en brandissant le poing. Emmett faisait tout pour l'éloigner de moi. Les élèves avaient fait un cercle autour de nous sur le parking.

- BATTEZ-VOUS, BATTEZ-VOUS, BATTEZ-VOUS ! Scandaient-t-il.

- VIENS MA GARCE, ESSAYE UN PEU ! Edward et Jasper me retenait tant bien que mal.

- Alice, mon amour, calme-toi, me murmura Jasper au creux de l'oreille. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- TU N'AVAIS PAS A ME VOLER JASPER, IL ETAIT A MOI, TU M'ENTENDS, A MOI ! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! Elle tenta de frapper Emmett. Elle réussit uniquement à le mettre plus en rogne. Je luttais une nouvelle fois contre le bras d'Edward.

- Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi la frapper ! Le suppliai-je.

- Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je t'évite de la frapper. Arrête toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- T'ES QU'UNE MERDE ALICE, TELLEMENT UNE MERDE QUE T'ES INCAPABLE DE VENIR M'AFFRONTER ! ALLEZ, VIENS ! Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire flancher Emmett en forçant contre son buste.

- Oh oh oh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Le principal essaya tant bien que mal de franchir la foule. On tourna la tête pour essayer de retrouver un état normal.

- Rien monsieur. Juste une discussion amicale ! Prononça Maria, en insistant bien sur le terme amical. Evidemment, même s'il est bête comme ces pieds, il a compris que quelque chose se tramait. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun coup, il ne pouvait pas nous mettre un mot ou une heure de colle.

- Allez, disparaissez ! Rentrez chez vous ! Il écarta les bras en grand, comme une poule qui essayerait de faire disparaitre quelque chose entre ses plumes. Edward me fit reculer vers notre voiture. Je commençais à quitter le parking, mais mes émotions refoulées prirent le dessus. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, faisant disparaitre mon maquillage en longues trainées colorées. Jasper posa mon visage sur mon épaule.

- C'est rien bébé, c'est rien. Ça passera. Edward frictionna mon dos pour me réconforter. Un bref coup de klaxon me fit sursauter et me ramena à la réalité. C'était Swan, dans son vieux camion rouge. Toujours énervé, je me précipitais à grand pas vers sa vitre.

- Quoi, ça t'enmerde tant que ça que je chiale devant ton camion pourri ? Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes putain ! Ne comprenant pas cette agression verbale gratuite, elle fit grincer son camion et partit à toute vitesse.

- Alice ! M'engueula Jasper. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de l'engueuler pour rien ? Il m'entraina dans la voiture de mon frère. J'essuyais rapidement mes dernières larmes. Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle demain. Foutue Maria qui a détruit ma vie ! Et on appelle ça être une meilleure amie ? Foutaise.

Voilà !

J'espere que ça vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche !

Je publie tous les 15 jours.

Rendez-vous le 1 avril !

ROBisous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Merci pour l'acceuil que vous avez réservé à ce début. Je fais un retour arrière, deux mois avant le prologue.

fan de twilight : La voila la suite ! J'aimerais bien réalisé ton souhait, mais il faudrait que j'ai lu les livres, vu le films et que j'ai une idée ^^ Merci pour ta review !

mayou98 : C'est pas grave pour les reviews ^^ Je suis contente que ces fics te plaisent ! Voila la suite ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

**Début juin.**

- Alors, tu veux quoi comme déco ? Ambiance année 80 ou chic ? C'est à toi de choisir.

- Ambiance dodo sous ma couette, elle existe ou pas ?

- Edward, mets-y du tien, merde ! On a pas 16 ans tous les jours !

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de tes foutus fêtes. Il envoya valser mon bloc-notes et mon stylo sur le sol. Je me levais et le ramassais.

- Merde Edward !

- Fais les années 80. Si ça te chante. Je l'écrivis rapidement sur mes feuilles.

- Tu veux de l'alcool ?

- Même si je dis non, Emmett en ramènera de toute façon. Je notais oui pour l'alcool.

- Tu me laisses m'occuper de tes fringues, on est d'accord ?

- ALICE, TU T'OCCUPES TOUJOURS DE MES VETEMENTS ! ARRETE AVEC TES QUESTIONS STUPIDES ! Il m'envoya un des deux oreillers qu'il y avait sur son lit dans mon visage. Je l'esquivais habilement.

- N'oublie pas de me faire penser que je dois aussi m'occuper de ta vie sexuelle. Il m'envoya le second oreiller.

- C'est bon, tu as ce qu'il te faut ? Tu peux me laisser ? Il s'allongea à plat ventre, me tournant le dos. Il attrapa son livre et se plongea dans l'histoire, m'ignorant totalement. Je m'approchais de lui

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et attendit. Oui, j'suis têtue !

- Rien, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Laisse-moi. J'attrapais son livre et le glissais dans mon dos. Il releva le regard.

- Explication contre bouquin. T'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Il ne bougea pas.

- C'est rien, juste ma crise d'adolescence. Saoule moi pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Ben si, j'vais te saouler. Alors, crache le morceau.

- C'est rien, je vais juste avoir 16 ans, et je dois être encore le seul mec à Forks à n'avoir jamais eu de petite amie. Il arracha le livre que j'avais dans mes mains pour le récupérer.

- J'croyais que les nanas ne t'intéressaient pas, que tu voulais te concentrer sur tes études !

- C'est comme si toi, tu avais une paire de Jimmy Choo face à toi et que tu disais non, j'en veux pas ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Ben si tu sortais de tes bouquins, que tu vivais aussi, tu aurais pas de problèmes ! Puis, si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a plusieurs filles au lycée qui veulent être la petite amie d'Edward Cullen. Il releva les yeux de son livre.

- Si tu me cites Tanya, j'te jure, je t'étripe dans la seconde.

- Il y a Tanya, mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre… Si Edward n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'Isabella Swan rougit dès qu'elle le voit, moi, je l'ai bien vu ! Et depuis au moins trois ans ! Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. Je me tortillais pour l'attraper. James. Je ne pris pas la peine de lire le message, le supprimant directement. Je me relevais et partis dans ma chambre, menaçant de pleurer devant mon frère.

James, un crétin de première que j'aimerais par-dessus tout tuer. Toutes ses belles promesses que je me ferrais un plaisir de lui renvoyer à la figure. J'voulais presque me donner à ce con. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Flashback.

- J'crois qu'on va faire une pause dans notre couple Ali'. Il brisa l'étreinte que j'avais formée autour de lui à l'aide de mes bras pour me faire face. J'sais pas, y a plus l'étincelle entre nous.

- Plus l'étincelle ? Demandai-je bêtement. Tu m'aimes plus ?

- Tu sais, cette étincelle, tu pourrais la raviver… Il fit courir son pouce contre ma joue. J'eus un pas de recul. Alice, ma puce, Alice…

- Ne m'approche pas ! J'crois que c'est pas une pause dont on a besoin, mais une rupture ! Je me glissais sur la banquette arrière de la Jepp d'Emmett, à côté d'Edward. On ramène pas James, annonçai-je directement. Emmett sortit du parking en jetant un regard mauvais à James, mon ancien petit-ami.

Fin Flashback.

J'arrachais les photos de nous deux quand Maria, ma meilleure amie, entra dans ma chambre.

- Arrête de penser à cet imbécile ! Viens, on sort !

* * *

><p>- Deux margaritas ! Commanda Maria. Vu qu'une de nos amies était serveuse, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que nous avions juste 17 ans. Faudrait peut-être que tu penses à passer ton permis !<p>

- J'ai autre chose à faire que mon permis. L'anniversaire de mon frère, James, murmurai-je.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui envoies pas Emmett ? En deux secondes trente, il va découvrir toute la galaxie !

- J'ai pas envie qu'il se mêle de mes affaires. Pas encore. Je trinquais avec ma meilleure amie et bus une gorgée. L'alcool me brula légèrement la gorge, mais je n'en avais pas cure.

Maria, ma meilleure amie, mon opposé parfait. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds avec des yeux vert-olive, grande comme une perche et rêve d'être mannequin. J'ai des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, je mesure mon petit mètre 60 (enfin, ça dépend. Quand je mets des talons, je peux rapidement monter jusqu'à un mètre 70 voire 75), et enfin, je rêve plus de créer des modèles que de défiler face à des centaines d'inconnus et leur appareil photos. On se connait depuis la maternelle, et on a dut se disputer une fois. A cause de mon petit frère. Il doit être le seul à supposer qu'il n'est pas digne d'avoir une petite amie, car elle aussi était intéressé pour prendre la place vacante.

- Regarde discrètement vers ta gauche, j'vais le bouffer tout cru le blondinet ! Je jetais un regard derrière moi. Un blond, lui aussi aux yeux bleus, passait devant la terrasse du bar en fixant notre table. Des cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent. Un petit sourire qui se veut charmeur avant de rapidement détourner le regard. Des petites joues rouges. Je me retournais vers ma meilleure amie avant de rigoler comme une bécasse.

- Domaine réservé ma vieille. Pas touche !

- Qui te dit que j'avais envie d'y toucher ?

- Il doit être nouveau, sinon, on l'aurait forcement croisé. Tu peux l'inviter à l'anniversaire de ton frère ? S'te plait !

- Faut déjà qu'on lui parle. Tu crois qu'il va aller au lycée pour la dernière semaine ?

- S'il y va, j'lui saute dessus.

- Tu vas lui faire peur. J'en parle à Edward, c'est tout de même son anniversaire.

- Alice, à chaque fois que tu fais une soirée, tout Forks vient chez toi. Même les gens que tu ne veux pas inviter.

**Jasper POV**

Je claquais la porte de notre nouvelle maison. Ma mère était dans le salon, terminant encore de ranger les cartons de notre déménagement.

- Alors, le quartier est sympa ? Tu as rencontré des gens de ton âge ? Elle terminait de remplir la bibliothèque. Je pris une pile de livre dans le carton et l'aidais.

- On verra lundi au lycée. Elle réduisit le carton en un volume plat avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, morte de fatigue.

- Ton père est parti chercher des pizzas. Il devrait pas tarder à revenir. Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? Elle se releva pour me jauger.

- Pour rien. La fatigue surement. L'eau courante est installée ? J'ai envie de prendre une douche.

- Ouais ouais, me la fais pas. Oui, si tu veux, tu peux aller 'te laver'. Elle mit les deux derniers mots entre guillemets. Je me relevais et monter les marches. En fermant les yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir le visage de ce petit lutin.

**Alice POV**

- Wow, calme-toi ! Edward se décala une demi-seconde avant que je percute. Je sautillais de joie dans les escaliers, mais dut faire moins de bruit en arrivant à l'étage, Nessie faisant encore la sieste. Je m'écroulais comme une masse sur mon matelas.

Je me mis à penser à ce bel inconnu, mais un autre visage surgit dans mon cerveau. Celui de Maria. En temps normal, on a pas les mêmes gouts en matière d'hommes. Elle avait presque envie de vomir quand elle voyait James. Bon, maintenant, je suis comme elle. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que notre amitié va connaitre des hauts et des bas…

Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison !

* * *

><p>Les chapitres au début vont être un peu court, le temps que je mette la situation en place.<p>

Rendez-vous le 12 ou 13 avril pour un prochain chapitre, avant mon départ en vacances.

ROBisous ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me revoila comme promis avec le nouveau chapitre !

Be : A ce point ? ^^ Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

fan de twilight : Oui, je vais mieux, merci ! Finalement, je vais surement lire les Hunger Games, mais pas avant cet été.. Une de mes amie m'en parle à longueur de journée ! Mais pour le film, ça va être rapé, il est plus au cinéma vers chez moi. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

- Putain Alice, bouge tes miches ! Cria Emmett depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- EMMETT ! Le repris ma mère à distance.

- Désolé m'man, mais on va être à la bourre.

- J'ARRIVE ! Je mis mon mascara et mon gloss en moins d'une minute et enfilais ma veste tout en prenant mon sac. Je descendis les marches en sautillant et montais dans la voiture de mon frère ainé. Il partit au quart de tour vers la maison de Rosalie, qui habitait à moins de dix minutes de chez nous. Ils s'embrassèrent goulument, et Edward dut se faufiler pour klaxonner afin de les sortir de leur transe. Ils râlèrent en s'installant dans la voiture.

- C'est pas parce que vous êtes seuls qui faut faire chier le monde ! Je me renfrognais sur moi-même quand il dit le mot : seul. Edward le remarqua et passa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Bravo Emmett, on peut vraiment dire que t'es champion au niveau du tact ! Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que je crus comprendre.

- J'irais lui faire la peau à ce James. Il se gara à sa place de parking habituelle et s'embrassa d'embrasser de nouveau Rosalie. Je descendis de ce lieu rempli d'amour et cherchais Maria. Mon regard tomba sur James. Il s'approcha de moi quand il me vit. J'eus un pas de recul. Merde merde merde ! Heureusement, Maria arriva, et je m'empressais de grimper sur le siège passager. Elle me regarda, interloquée. J'appuyais sur le bouton de verrouillage des portes.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Oh, rien, juste James qui essaye de me traquer !

- En tout cas, on a une belle vue ! Elle pointa du doigt la voiture face à elle. Côté conducteur, l'inconnu que nous avions croisés hier à Port Angeles. Il avait reculé son siège et posé son livre sur le volant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu crois que je vais l'aborder maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher du regard. J'eus du mal à prononcer.

- Attends un peu. Sinon, il va te prendre pour une hystérique, et tu vas le faire fuir. Il releva les yeux pour nous sonder. Je baissais rapidement les miens et eut un rougissement. La sonnerie retentit, et j'attendis que James rentre dans le gymnase pour sortir. J'allais vers ma salle de math quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Edward, comme toujours, tu as en… Je me retournais mais tombais nez à nez avec l'inconnu. Ma voix resta coincée dans ma gorge, alors que d'habitude…

- Excuse-moi, je cherche la classe de monsieur Stommer. Il avait une voix douce et mélodieuse, comme du caramel fondant dans la bouche. Je restais de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me reprendre.

- Suis-moi, j'y vais aussi ! La seconde sonnerie retentit et je lui attrapais le bras, par reflexe, et courut jusqu'à notre salle. Nous entrâmes juste avant que le prof claque la porte. Je lui fis mon sourire : je suis une bonne élève, ne me punissez pas, qui marche 95 % du temps.

- Vous êtes le nouveau ? Demanda mon prof. Je m'installais à mon bureau et remarquais que ma voisine n'était pas là. Il n'y avait plus d'autre bureau libre dans la salle.

- Jasper Whitlock.

- Et d'où venez-vous, monsieur Whitlock ?

- De Phoenix, en Arizona.

- Et bien, le climat de l'Etat de Washington vous changera ! Allez-vous mettre à côté d'Alice Cullen, quand cette dernière aura l'obligeance de retirer son sac et ses pieds de sa chaise voisine. Je lui obéis en moins d'une demie seconde, pressé de faire connaissance avec Monsieur Whitlock.

Il débuta son cours, mais le pauvre ne se fit écouter de personne. Enfin, le pauvre, c'est vite dit. J'attrapais une feuille dans mon classeur.

_Divorce ? Remariage d'un de tes parents ?_ Il lut mon papier et attrapa un stylo pour me répondre. Je remarquais qu'il avait une belle écriture.

_Raté. Mutation de mon père. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je serais resté là-bas._

_Tu avais des amis là-bas ? Une petite amie ?_ Mon cœur battit la chamade quand j'écrivis petite amie. Il prit un certain temps pour me répondre.

_Pas de petite amie. Juste mes meilleurs potes. Mais de toute façon, on y retourne pour les vacances d'été. _

_Forks est si misérable que ça pour toi ?_

_Quand tu as connu une ville avec plusieurs d'habitants, c'est difficile de vivre dans une ville de 3000 habitants où tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde. Hier, tous nos voisins sont venus nous souhaiter la bienvenue. On ne leur avait rien dit sur nous, et ils savaient pourtant déjà tout._

_Tu t'intégreras rapidement, les gens ici ne sont pas sauvages. Mon frère fête son anniversaire samedi, viens ! Tout le lycée vient, tu pourras rencontrer tout le monde !_

_Ton frère sera d'accord ?_

_Il ne dit jamais non._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je récupérais toutes les invitations qu'Alice avait créées la veille et me postais sur le parking du lycée. Ça ne sert à rien de les donner à des personnes précises, car machin en parle à bidule, qui le répète à chouette… Et au lieu de se retrouver à 50, on est 200. Alice devrait m'aider à distribuer ces foutus tracts de merde, et elle est encore je sais pas où. Je me dirigeai vers mon groupe et mis un paquet dans les mains d'Emmett et Mike. Jessica et Rosalie suivirent leurs deux hommes pour les aider. Je m'occupais du côté droit du parking, pendant qu'Emmett faisait le centre et Mike le reste. Tout le monde me connaissait et acceptait de venir (évidemment, quand vous faites partie du groupe le plus populaire du lycée et que votre frère est Emmett Cullen… Tout le monde vient les yeux fermés). J'allais vers Emmett pour lui prendre d'autres feuilles, ayant déjà donnée les miennes. Il évita volontairement Isabella Swan. Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui tendit une feuille.

- Salut. Elle retira ses écouteurs, leva le nez de son livre et eut un rougissement. J'organise mon anniversaire samedi, tu viens ? Comme toutes les années, je lui propose de venir en lui donnant un tract en douce. Toutes les années, elle prend la feuille et réponds la même phrase : je vais voir, mais pourquoi pas. Et toutes les années, elle ne vient pas.

- Je vais essayer. Elle fourra la feuille dans sa poche.

- Fais un effort cette année. Ce serait pas mal que tu viennes pour une fois.

- Rassure-moi Edward, tu vas pas l'inviter ? Je me retournais vers Emmett et Rosalie, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

- C'est encore mon anniversaire, j'invite qui je veux. Ils repartirent, mais je sentais que j'aurais droit à une réprimande à midi. Elle ressortit la feuille et me la redonna.

- Ton frère à raison, je ne devrais pas venir. Elle remit ses oreillettes. Je les retirais et les gardais dans ma main, pour qu'elle m'écoute.

- Mon frère ne te commande pas. Si tu veux venir, je me ferrais une joie de t'accueillir. Elle eut un rougissement. Fais-toi plaisir, détends-toi, et viens faire la fête avec nous. Elle allait répondre mais ma furie de grande sœur sur talon courut vers moi. Je lui rendis ses écouteurs pour ne pas les lui arracher et les suivis.

- Est- ce que je peux inviter un ami à moi s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ? Elle me fit ses yeux larmoyants.

- Euh, si je dis non, il viendra quand même ?

- Oui ! Je lui tendis une feuille. Elle embrassa mes joues plusieurs fois avant de repartir.

- Eh, aides-moi à distribuer… lançai-je dans le vide. Je me retournais pour aller redonner mon invitation à Isabella. Elle avait disparue. Je la glissais dans la fente de son casier quand je passais à coté de ce dernier à midi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

- Tu connais des gens ici ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- Non, enfin, à part toi maintenant. Il termina de remballer ses affaires et mit son sac négligemment sur son épaule. Je sortis dans le couloir à ces cotés. On le traversa au milieu de la cohue, tout le monde se retournant vers nous pour dévisager le nouveau, et moi, par la même occasion. La plupart du temps, j'étais collée à James. Mais maintenant…

- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

- Nous ?

- Maria, une amie à moi. Elle nous sauta dessus quand nous sortîmes de l'enceinte pour se diriger vers la cafeteria.

- Pourquoi tu réponds à aucun de mes texto ? J'ai dus t'en envoyer des. Elle se stoppa net en voyant Jasper.

- Maria, mon amie. Maria, je te présente Jasper, il est nouveau.

- Enchanté, Maria. Il lui tendit la main. Elle eut des difficultés à tendre le bras pour la prendre.

- Il va déjeuner avec nous, il ne connait personne.

Il nous suivit jusqu'à la cantine. Je pris juste une bouteille d'eau et une assiette de riz. On s'installa à notre table habituelle, contre un des murs. Le groupe de mon frère prenait toujours la plus grande table, ronde, et se situant au centre. Durant la totalité du repas, j'eus l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Maria lui parla tout le temps, essayant d'attirer son attention en remontant ses seins, ajustant son décolleté ou mangeant de manière sensuelle. La jalousie me piqua au vif. J'assistais à la scène d'un œil morne, avant de laisser mon regard se balader sur le reste du self. On repartit en cours à deux heures. Jasper avait Espagnol avec moi.

- Wahou, elle est… sympa, ta copine.

- Sympa ou bonne ? C'est pas la même chose. Répliquai-je plutôt violement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, excuse-moi. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

- Ok. Il s'installa comme pour le cours d'anglais, à côté de moi. Aucun de nous deux ne parla, la prof étant trop sévère niveau bavardage pour que je me risque à ça. Je pris des notes sans grand entrain et fit mes exercices en zieutant légèrement la feuille de Jasper. On ne sortit pas sur le parking pour la pause, la pluie tombant à torrent.

- C'est ce qui va me manquer de Phoenix. Son climat.

- On s'y fait vite à la pluie. On apprend à vivre avec. Il me fit un sourire. Son visage s'illumina, il ressemblait à un ange heureux. Je me mordis la lèvre et baissais le regard. Il attrapa une de mes feuilles de cours, un marqueur et nota quelque chose dans la marge.

- Pour que tu puisses me joindre à tout moment. Il m'obligeait à faire le premier pas dans sa direction ! J'crois que j'ai jamais vu un mec draguer de cette façon !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Papa, c'est prêt ! Criai-je depuis le salon. Il coupa le son de son match de baseball et se mit à table. Je me penchais pour attraper le plat de lasagnes dans le four. Je coupais habillement deux parts et servis mon père.

- Elles sentent super bon !

- C'est toujours les mêmes, j'te rappelle ! Il vida le contenu de sa bière dans son verre. Edward m'a invité à sa soirée samedi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

- Bella, il t'invite toutes les années à son anniversaire. Et à chaque fois, tu refuses d'y aller. Et si, pour une fois, tu échappais à cette règle.

- J'sais pas.

- Bella, tu en meurs d'envie. Tu en parles presque tous les soirs. Vas-y, sors un peu, vis comme tous les ados de ton âge ! Ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Et en plus, c'est les vacances !

- Sérieusement, tu m'autorises vraiment à sortir ?

- Je ne prends aucun risque ! Tu détestes l'alcool et tu es responsable. Je me penchais par-dessus la table et embrassais sa joue rasée de près.

- T'es le meilleur !

- De toute façon, j'irais patrouiller dans leur quartier, au cas où !

- Papa !

- Eh, tu peux pas m'empêcher de te protéger quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

J'ajoutais Jasper en ami sur Facebook et regardais pendant de longues minutes les photos qu'il avait postées. Lui sur un transat, avec un marcel blanc et un short bleu, lui avec des gens de son âge faisant du vélo, lui torse-nu… Miam miam miam ! Une fenêtre apparut sur mon écran avec une photo de Maria. Elle venait de m'envoyer un message en ligne.

_Ça va ? Tu étais toute bizarre aujourd'hui. C'est encore ce con de James qui te perturbe ?_

J'hésitais à tout lui avouer. C'est ma meilleure amie tout de même !

_Maria, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_Je t'écoute !_

_J'crois que je suis amoureuse…_

* * *

><p>Vous avez toutes compris que l'anniversaire va boulverser beaucoup de choses !<p>

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 29, quoique je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster, je vais sortir d'une semaine de bacs blancs. Je vous préviens s'il y a un problème.

ROBisous ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello *me cache*. Je sais , j'ai un retard monstre, mais mes bacs blancs m'ont mit totalement HS, et j'avais du retard sur une autre FF… Mais ça y est, plus de mauvaises surprise !

fan de twilight : J'espère ! Ouais, le bac est dans presque un mois, j'ai déjà commencé les révisions ! Et toi ? Merci, j'ai fini les bacs blancs, et j'ai eu la moyenne partout ! (sauf en Anglais, mais…) Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

J'attendais avec appréhension la réponse de Maria sur le tchat. Merde merde, j'aurais dut me taire et me la fermer une nouvelle fois ! Quand le signal retentit dans la chambre, m'indiquant son message, j'eus un sursaut de panique avant de me ressaisir.

_Si vite ? Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas encore James ?_

_Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est quelqu'un d'autre…._

_C'est super ! Dis-moi son nom, allez !_

_Ecoute Maria, j'veux pas en parler, j'suis pas sure. Je sais pas si c'est simplement une amitié ou quelque chose de plus fort._

_Tu sais que je suis là Ali'. Si tu veux rien me dire, je ne vais pas te harceler._

_Merci. =)_

_C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ! Moi, je rencontre le mec parfait en la personne de Jasper, et toi, tu oublies l'autre con qui s'appelle James, et tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre !_

Mon cœur se retrouva prit dans un étau de fer quand elle m'annonça cela. Je refoulais les larmes qui commençaient à monter dans mes yeux pour lui répondre brièvement.

_Oui, c'est super. Tu sais déjà qu'il t'aime ?_

_Mais c'est évident cocotte ! Il a pas arrêté de reluquer mon décolleté à midi ! On a le même caractère ! Il est celui qu'il me faut !_

C'est vrai que Maria a toujours réussi à attirer les hommes avec son décolleté …plus qu'imposant et naturel ! Elle prenait toujours un malin plaisir à mettre des tee-shirts avec une échancrure très prononcés, pour attirer tous les males qui se frottaient à elle sans souci.

_Les hommes… Je vais manger, je dois t'abandonner_, mentis-je.

_Bon ap' ! Pendant ce temps, je vais reluquer toutes les photos de Jasper… Miam !_

Je me déconnectais et débranchais mon ordinateur. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, en larmes. Que faire ? Oublier Jasper, qui j'avais rencontré il y a seulement quelques heures, et dont j'étais persuadé qu'il était l'homme qu'il me fallait pour faire mon bonheur, au profit de celui de Maria ? Ou être égoïste et livrer bataille contre ma meilleure amie pour remporter son cœur ? Sauf que, dans l'histoire, j'avais oublié un élément capital, qui pouvait tout changer. Vraiment tout.

J'avais oublié l'avis de Jasper, et ce qu'il pensait de nous.

- Ali', on va manger ! Renéesmée, sans aucune discrétion, entra dans ma chambre. Ali', ça va ? Elle grimpa sur mon lit et se cala à côté de moi. Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? J'essuyais les dernières larmes encore visibles sur mon visage et ébouriffais les cheveux bouclés de ma petite sœur.

- Rien Nessie, rien. Juste une histoire de grands. Je m'assis et remis mes chaussures pour descendre

- Mais j'suis une grande moi ! J'veux savoir ! Dis-le-moi !

- Et ben, juste parce que mademoiselle est trop curieuse, je ne vais rien te dire ! Elle me fit une mine vexée. Je taquinais son petit nez avant de me pencher vers elle. Je la fis décoller dans mes bras. Allez, viens la petite miss ! Je l'installais sur son siège surélevé avant de prendre ma place.

J'aidais ma mère à apporter les plats et servir tout le monde. Je mangeai peu et ne parlais presque pas. Tout le monde constata que quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon comportement, mais personne ne me fit de remarque ou ne me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je les en remerciais intérieurement. J'allais raconter une histoire à ma petite sœur pour qu'elle aille se coucher, et appelai mes deux frères et mes parents pour qu'ils aillent lui faire son bisou de nuit. Je passais ma soirée devant un film niais tout en écrivant une dissertation d'anglais. J'allais me coucher vers 23h30, la peine encore plus lourde qu'avant.

* * *

><p><span>SAMEDI.<span>

- Allez, Edward, aide-moi à régler les spots !

- Mais ça sert à quoi, tes foutus spots ?

- A créer une ambiance ! C'est ton anniversaire, je te rappelle !

- Parfois, avec toi comme adjudant-chef, j'ai vraiment du mal à l'oublier ! Je frappais le haut de son crâne. Il brancha la multiprise et je regardais les effets de lumière qui se refléteraient sur les murs pailletés et le sol. Parfait !

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Ensuite… Tiens-moi l'échelle s'il te plait ! Je grimpais les barreaux uns à uns. Passe-moi la boule à facette… Je l'accrochais difficilement au crochet. Parfait ! Je redescendis prudemment et contemplais mon œuvre. Oui, ça ira !

- Bon, maintenant que l'adjudant en a fini avec moi, je peux partir terminer mon bouquin ?

- Hors de question ! Tu vas m'aider à faire les cocktails et le ponch. Je lui pris le bras et l'entrainais dans la cuisine. Je sortis toutes les bouteilles d'alcool achetés et le livre pour nous aider. J'ouvris le shaker et commençai les verres de Blue lagon. Ed faisait le ponch.

- J'espère que James ne viendra pas…

- Emmett l'a pris entre quatre yeux hier pour le lui déconseiller formellement. Et Emmett peut être convaincant.

- Mais James est un con. Si ça rentre par une oreille, ça ressort directement par l'autre.

- T'en fais pas. S'il doit y avoir bagarre, on les ferra sortir dehors. Je remplis un premier verre et enchainais sur le second. Et toi, toujours dans ta crise d'adolescence car tu ne trouves personne ?

- Alice ! Souffla-t-il. Maman passa dans la cuisine pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau.

- C'est bon, c'est que mam'.

- C'est ma vie privée bordel, tu comprends !

- J'en conclus que tu es toujours déprimé. Il coupa des morceaux de fruits pour les mettre dans le grand saladier.

- Oui, je suis déprimé, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Peut être que, si tu te détendais ce soir, que tu profitais un peu de la vie, tu pourrais tomber sur la bonne personne.

- Quand tu parles de détente, tu parles d'alcool j'imagine ?

- Tu devines bien ! Je ne te demande pas de prendre une cuite à avoir la tête dans les toilettes, mais juste… Etre plus à l'aise. J'embrassais sa joue. Il termina le ponch et embraya sur des bloody mary. On sonna à la porte.

- C'est Maria. Je vais lui ouvrir. Edward alla ouvrir à ma meilleure amie. Il en profita aussi pour repartir dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que nous allions parler de choses de filles.

Cette semaine avait été pour le moins… tendue ! Maria espérait toujours que Jasper allait tomber dans ses filets. Elle rivalisait toujours avec les mini jupes et les décolletés plongeant. Ça lui a joué un tour mercredi, car elle s'était retrouvé chez le principal et avait dut mettre un vieux jogging trois fois trop grand et un polo bleu car elle était beaucoup trop découverte que ce que tolérait l'école. Jasper profitait bien évidement des formes en évidence de mon amie, et ne me jetait aucun regard quand elle était dans les parages. Nous parlions très bien quand nous étions en cours, il me racontait sa vie à Phœnix et me confiait quelques secrets. J'avais peur de devenir sa meilleure amie, le pire rôle qu'il existait quand on veut sortir avec l'autre personne.

J'avais tout fait pour tenter de l'oublier cette semaine. Mais c'est comme s'il essayait de me tenter à chaque instant. Un jour où il faisait exceptionnellement beau, il avait mis un marcel suffisamment moulant pour que je puisse contempler ses abdos. J'ai bavé pendant une heure en cours de math. Il ébouriffait souvent ses cheveux avec sa main, ce qui le rendrait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait la même manie qu'Edward. En bref, dès que j'arrivais un tant soit peu à oublier sa beauté et ses muscles fracassants, il m'envoyait un message qui me faisait sourire comme une imbécile. Je suis dans la merde.

Maria passa la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait mis une robe noire assez courte, montrant sans aucune pudeur ses longues jambes fines. Elle avait du rouge à lèvres couleur sang, ne choquant pas le regard. Elle avait ajouté une paire de talons vertigineux, comme si elle n'était pas assez grande.

- Ouah, t'as sorti le grand jeu ! Elle ne m'embrassa pas, de peur de laisser une marque sur moi. Et dieu sait que j'ai horreur des marques de lèvres.

- Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu veux. Si je veux le faire craquer, il va bien falloir ! Je baissais les yeux en direction des verres que je remplissais. Maria récupéra le shaker d'Edward et continua les cocktails.

- C'est pour ce soir ?

- Evidemment ! Ya rien de mieux pour le faire craquer qu'être en soirée ! Je l'ai asticoté toute la semaine, il va bien finir par craquer ! Je lui fis un sourire.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

- Au pire, monsieur Alcool sera là pour me remonter le moral ! Elle prit un verre de bloody mary qu'elle avala quasiment cul sec. Je mis tous les plateaux de cocktails dans le frigo et montais m'habiller. Il était dix-neuf heures et les invités arrivaient dans une heure, ce qui me laissait largement le temps pour être toute belle !

Je pris ma robe blanche acheté spécialement pour l'occasion et mes sandales plates. L'entorse que je m'étais faite lors de l'anniversaire de Mike le mois précédent n'était pas tout à fait guérite, et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Je mis le sautoir noir que j'avais réalisé pour toutes les invitées de la soirée et me maquillais. Je sortis une demi-heure plus tard, prête. Je frappais à la porte d'Edward et choisis les vêtements qu'il allait porter. Vu que le thème de la soirée était 'chic', je pris le costume qu'il portait à tous les réceptions de charité de mon père, sans la cravate et la veste. Je lui donnais tous les colliers confectionnés par mes soins et le sommais d'attendre les invités à la porte.

**Bella POV**

- T'es sur que c'est bon pour une soirée ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois à mon père. Je regardais la robe beige avec une ceinture noire au niveau de la taille et mes ballerines. Je ne voulais pas faire fausse route.

- Tu es sublime ma Bella. Allez, fonce t'amuser !

- Il est 20 heures 30 et la soirée débute à 20 heures. Tu crois que tout le monde est ponctuel dans ce genre de soirée ?

- Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Il m'entraina dehors et me tendis une veste. Vis !

- Ok, ok… Je suivis à la lettre le plan d'Edward et arrivais face à sa maison. La pelouse était déjà remplie de voitures. Et merde, je suis la dernière ! Je ne distinguais pas la maison, étant donné qu'il faisait nuit noire. La musique était déjà lancée à l'intérieur. Je sonnais, espérant que quelqu'un m'entendrait. Merde, j'ai pas claqué 40 dollars dans une robe pour la porter qu'une seule fois ! La porte s'ouvrit instantanément sur Edward. Et… Il était beau à couper le souffle. Il resta sans voix dans l'encadrement de la porte, face à moi.

- J'aurais pas dut venir, soufflai-je. Je pivotais sur mes talons et repartis vers ma voiture. Il m'attrapa le bras. Un courant électrique cavala brusquement dans mes veines.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu… surpris !

- Si je te dérange, pas de problème, je

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Viens !

- Joyeux anniversaire au fait. Je lui tendis mon présent.

- Merci. Entre ! Il attrapa un collier de perles noires et me le passa autour du cou. Il m'entraina vers la table des cadeaux. Je me sentis instantanément stupide quand je vis l'énorme carton contenant surement un écran plat. Je cachais le plus possible mon misérable livre. Je me faufilais le plus discrètement possible pour suivre Edward dans la foule compacte. Il m'entraina vers le bar.

- Tu veux quoi ? Bloody Mary, blue lagoon, punch, sangria, whiskey coca ?

- Simplement du coca. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un verre. Il prit un cocktail bleu fluo pour lui.

- Je vais gouter ce qu'Alice a préparé. Santé ! On fit tinter nos verres. Il but une grande gorgée d'alcool. Il eut du mal à déglutir.

- Trop fort pour moi. Je reviens, je vais boire un verre d'eau. Bouge pas, j'ai l'intention de te faire danser ! J'eus un sourire niais et le regardais partir vers une autre pièce, surement sa cuisine. Je m'adossais au bar et souriais. Pour une fois, j'avais eu raison de venir ! Personne n'avait remarqué que la 'mocheté' était de la partie, mais je vais quand même pas trop tenter le diable !

- Et un bloody mary, un ! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je sentis quelque chose de froid couler le long de mes cheveux et glisser sur ma robe. Quelque chose de rouge. Je me retournais. Emmett tenait un verre au-dessus de mon crane. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Tout le monde ria autour de moi. Humilié, je poussais quelques personnes pour sortir rapidement de cette maison. Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture.

- ISABELLA ! Je me retournais une demi-seconde vers Edward avant de monter dans ma camionnette.

Finalement, cette soirée était une putain de mauvaise idée !

**Alice POV**

Merde merde merde ! J'ai perdu la cible de vue ! J'étais collé à Maria depuis le début de la soirée pour l'empêcher d'approcher Jasper de trop près qui parlait avec des autres gars du lycée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes, et maintenant, les deux ont disparus. Je chopais Edward au vol, qui passait près de moi.

- Où est Maria ? Tu l'as vu ?

- C'est pas le moment de m'enmerder, tu comprends ! Il prit un whiskey coca qu'il avala d'un seul trait. Je m'occuperais des états d'âme du frangin plus tard. Jessica était affalée sur un canapé, attendant que Mike revienne.

- Tu as vu Maria ?

- Ouais, elle est allé dehors j'crois ! Elle alluma une cigarette et me souffla la fumée au visage. Je me faufilais jusqu'à la cuisine et, derrière la baie vitrée se trouvaient ma meilleure amie et Jasper. Je me cachais derrière le frigo. Il y eut un moment de flottement, jusqu'à ce que ce que je redoutais le plus se produise sous mes yeux.

Leur premier baiser.

* * *

><p>Rendez vous sans faute le 27 pour avoir la suite !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !

fan de twilight : Prions pour ! J'ai attaqué mes révisions mardi, et quand j'ai vu la taille de mon classeur de philo… Gloups ! Et je parle pas de l'histoire-géo ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bon courage à toi aussi pour tes révisions ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

blanche B : Je suis très maladroite aussi et j'ai déjà eu deux entorses. Elles devaient etre moins grave que les tiennes car je n'ai pas eu de béquille, j'ai juste eu des bandes a mettre autour de ma cheville pendant trois semaines. Merci pour ta remarque en tout cas

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Ne t'emballe pas, surtout, ne t'emballe pas ! Je tentais de me calmer et préférais d'arrêter de jouer les voyeuses. Je reculais à pas lents et retournais à l'endroit où la fête battait son plein. Je croisais Edward, lui aussi blanc comme un cachet.

- CA VA ? Lui criais-je pour étouffer la musique trop bruyante. Il haussa les épaules.

- ON VA DIRE QUE OUI ! Il attrapa un cocktail pour lui avant de m'en tendre un.

- TOI, DE L'ALCOOL ?

- TOUT EST PERMIS CE SOIR ! On se regarda avant d'avaler le contenu de notre verre cul sec. Il poussa un peu avant de reprendre ses esprits. TU DANSES ? Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena au milieu du salon. Je lui accordais deux danses avant d'aller boire un autre verre. Jasper et Maria revinrent dans la pièce principale. Je trouvais une échappatoire vers la cuisine, prétextant d'aller m'occuper du gâteau d'anniversaire.

**Bella POV**

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, ne faisant pas attention aux limitations de vitesse. De toute façon, personne ne se baladait dans Forks la nuit. Au pire, j'écraserais un chien. L'odeur d'alcool avait envahi la cabine et me faisait presque tourner la tête. Je me garais face à ma maison. Une chance, mon père travaillait ce soir.

Je montais dans la salle de bain tout en faisant glisser la fermeture de mon vêtement lui aussi imbibé d'alcool. Je passais sur la douche et dut me laver les cheveux trois fois pour qu'ils ne collent plus ou dégage une mauvaise odeur. Je pris mon vieux pyjama gris avec mon débardeur. En sortant, je vis que la robe était toujours là.

Je la dépliais et constatais la longue trainée rougeâtre qui ornait le tissu. Elle était complètement foutue. Dommage, je l'aimais bien. Je descendis dehors et pris un briquet dans la cuisine. Je restais sur le porche et approchais la flamme du tissu. Il s'embrassa facilement, aidé par le jet d'alcool. Elle brula en moins de deux minutes, effaçant de ma mémoire cette soirée merdique où j'avais pu croire que je pourrais faire la fête comme toutes les autres nanas. Je lançais ce qu'il restait de la robe dans un seau d'eau pour éviter de me bruler les doigts.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et m'enroulais dans ma couette. Je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil, mon esprit bouillonnant comme jamais. Quelque chose de blanc s'illumina sous mes paupières. Je les ouvris pour constater que c'était mon ordinateur. Merde, j'ai dut oublier de l'éteindre. Je me levais et constatais qu'on venait de m'envoyer un message sur le site de l'école. Je me frottais les yeux et mis mes lunettes tout en l'ouvrant.

Emmett n'est qu'un con, ne fais pas attention à lui.

Reviens, s'il te plait. Je t'attendrais dans le jardin.

Je restais incrédule pendant plusieurs minutes. Que répondre ? Mes doigts décidèrent pour moi en tapant sur le clavier.

Ok, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

J'ouvris mon armoire et choisis un top blanc avec un jean. Je repris le collier qui m'avait offert et partis de chez moi. Je me perdis deux-trois fois pour retourner à sa maison, ne me rappelant pas de la route. Il était là, assis sur une voiture. Il se leva quand il m'aperçut. La musique avait visiblement diminué de volume.

- Tu es revenue. Il ouvrit la portière de ma voiture.

- Comme je te l'avais dit.

- Viens, je t'ai réservé une surprise. Je marchais à ses cotés sur la pelouse humide. Mes ballerines prirent l'eau. Je les retirais pour essayer de les sauver. Il avait ramené une couverture et plusieurs verres, du coca et un peu d'alcool. Il avait aussi déposé des gâteaux apéritifs salés et deux parts de gâteau au chocolat. Mon cadeau trônait au milieu.

- Et les autres ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon anniversaire ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir d'ici, je l'ai fait exprès. Je m'assis le plus dignement possible, sans m'écrouler. J'avalais une chips. Je n'osais pas parler. Lui non plus visiblement. On écouta la musique pendant de longues minutes. Allez, j'ouvre ton cadeau ! Il me fit brusquement sursauter. Je renversais un peu de coca dans l'herbe.

Il prit le présent que j'avais entouré de papier bleu et tenta d'enlever le scotch avec ses doigts. N'y arrivant pas, il s'y prit comme les enfants. Il arracha tout à l'aide de ses doigts. J'eus un rire que je voulus discret, mais qu'il remarqua.

- Quoi ? Ses yeux rieurs me firent fondre. Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre.

- Rien, tu me fais penser à Jacob, mon filleul. Il ouvre les cadeaux comme toi.

- Il a quel âge ?

- 3 ans. Il fit une boule du papier qu'il avait dans les mains avant de contempler mon cadeau.

- Les hauts de Hurlevent, lus-t-il.

- C'est mon livre préfère. Je sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu… C'est un peu nul comme cadeau, si tu veux, je peux aller le changer pour un DVD ou

- C'est parfait ! Ne le change surtout pas. C'est un vrai cadeau, qui vient du cœur, et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Pas comme cette immense télé qu'ils m'ont offert à plusieurs car ils voulaient pas se prendre la tête. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui. Le sang pulsa plus rapidement dans mes veines, et des papillons prirent naissance dans mon ventre. Il me lâcha, beaucoup trop rapidement à mon gout. Il attrapa les deux assiettes en plastique avec le gâteau. Il dégoulinait de chocolat. Mmh, ça va pas être bon pour mes hanches ça ! Mais tant pis !

- C'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Je boufferais le plat à moi tout seul. Goute. Il prit une cuillère en plastique et mis du gâteau dedans.

Il l'approcha de mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris légèrement. Il n'eut aucun mal à mettre le gâteau sur ma langue. Le chocolat au lait peu fort et le coulis au chocolat noir furent un délice. Il me fit manger la moitié de la part avant que je ne m'allonge, mon ventre prêt à l'exploser. Il avala en quatrième vitesse la part et demi qui restait avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. On contempla les étoiles pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu danses avec moi ? Il s'assit par terre et me tendit la main

- Je suis mauvaise danseuse, je vais t'écraser les pieds

- T'en fais pas pour mes orteils. Il m'aida à m'assoir. Sa paume douce et chaude me fit frissonner. Il m'aida à me relever. Sa main se posa sur ma taille et mon épaule. Les miennes prirent la même place sur son corps. Il commença à onduler sur place. Je suivis le mouvement. Bon, j'avais peu de risque de lui causer des dégâts trop grands !

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il, comme un secret.

- Tu es bourré, répliquai-je pour masquer mon trouble.

- Ah oui ? Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

- Hin hin. Il rapprocha son visage du mien.

- Et si je fais ça… je suis toujours bourré ? Nos nez s'effleurèrent et….

J'ouvris les yeux dans ma chambre. Je contemplais le lieu comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, avant de me rallonger sur mon matelas. Je n'avais jamais reçu de message de lui. Je m'étais endormi juste avant. Foutu subconscient de merde !

- Bella, c'est quoi cette odeur de brulé dehors ?

Double merde maintenant.

**Edward POV**

Ouh putain ma tête ! Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux tant mes paupières étaient lourdes. Je ne savais pas quel heure il était, ni même où j'étais. Surement dans ma chambre. J'avais pris une cuite monumentale hier avec Alice. Ne plus jamais suivre les conseils de ma sœur, ça, c'est sûr ! Quelque chose caressa mon nombril dénudé. J'ouvris mes paupières et vis des mèches blondes sur mon torse. Je sursautais, mon mal de crane s'amplifia.

- Putain, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmurai-je difficilement.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien Eddy ? Les yeux bleus de Tanya s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je sentis les ongles de sa main se glisser dangereusement vers mon bas ventre.

- Enfin, Eddy, va pas me dire que tu es amnésique ? Je retirais ses mains qui se trouvaient vers mon sexe.

- Oui, j'me souviens de rien, et je te prierais de te barrer de ma chambre illico ! Elle se redressa. Elle avait seulement un string bleu à dentelle avec le soutien-gorge assorti. Le fait de voir le corps nu d'une femme ne me fit rien. Absolument rien.

- Quand tu auras recouvré la mémoire, téléphone-moi. On a plein de choses à faire tous les deux.

Juré, c'est la dernière fois que je bois de l'alcool.

**Alice POV**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Finalement, j'ai une résistance plus élevé que ce que je pensais à l'alcool ! Je sentais que quelqu'un était à côté de moi dans le lit. Surement Maria, car on dort souvent ensemble en soirée. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la fête d'hiver, mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait à ma conscience petit à petit.

La personne à côté de moi eut un grognement avant de se rendormir. Je fis pivoter mon crane pour voir qui était là. C'était un homme. Merde, non, pas James ! Je tentais de voir son visage mais il était allongé sur le ventre. Je lui mis un coup de pied. Cette personne se réveilla.

- Punaise, qu'est ce qui se passe ? La personne roula vers moi. C'était encore pire que James.

- Merde Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je me relevais rapidement. Une chance, j'avais gardé ma robe pour dormir. Je pris la chemise de Jasper et la lui lançais.

- Ca veut dire que je dois me barrer ?

- Non, sans rire ? Si Maria te trouve ici, elle va nous tuer !

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Maria ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, vous sortez ensemble. Si elle se pointe et qu'elle nous voit tous les deux.

- Je sors pas avec Maria.

- Dis pas de connerie, vous avez passés une bonne partie de la soirée enlacés. Ca va te revenir dans quelques heures, mais tu es en couple avec elle. M'entendre dire ça me brisa le cœur. Mais c'était la vérité, et je devais bien l'accepter. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Habille-toi ! L'engueulai-je en chuchotant.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je à voix haute.

- Ta meilleure amie. J'aimerais récupérer mon petit-ami qui est dans ton pieu. Sauf si je vous dérange en plein ébat ?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et ma peau fut envahie de chair de poule.

Je suis mal, très mal barré.

- Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

* * *

><p>J'espere pouvoir poster le 10 juin, mais je vais etre en pleine révisions pour le bac… Si je ne peux pas le 10 juin, ce sera pour le 24. Je sais que ça fait de gros écarts, mais je préfere faire passer mes études avant l'écriture.<p>

ROBisous ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! (*me fait riquiqui*). Je suis affreusement en retard, je vous prie de m'excuser ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle vous concernant : je vais publier toutes les semaines, jusqu'en septembre ! Plus d'attente interminable comme la derniere fois !

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je lançais brusquement la chemise de Jasper dans sa direction. Je cherchais son pantalon avant de le retrouver sous mon lit, couvert de poussière. Je l'époussetais rapidement et le lui donnais.

- Je te le répète, je ne sors pas avec elle ! Murmura-t-il.

- Ecoute, tu régleras tes problèmes avec Maria, je ne veux plus être mêlé à quoi que ce soit ! Il voulut parler, mais je l'en empêchais en me tournant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je fis face directement à Maria, visiblement très en rogne. Elle serrait les bras autour de son buste, attendant une explication. Je claquais la porte et l'emmenais à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'te jure, j'étais bourrée, j'me souviens de rien !

- Moi, contrairement à toi, je m'en souviens très bien, de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il était trois heures du matin, tu t'es approché de Jasper, vous vous êtes parlés, et vous êtes montés à l'étage. Super l'amitié, on t'a jamais appris à ne pas voler les copains des autres !

- De toute façon, tu as décrété dès le début que Jasper t'appartenait…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce-que, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu as pensé aux autres ? J'allais repartir vers ma chambre mais elle m'attrapa le bras avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ? Crache le morceau avant que je m'énerve, ce qui va arriver, très très rapidement !

- Ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est que peut être, moi aussi, Jasper m'intéresse, et je pense que j'ai autant le droit que toi de le séduire. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis avant de dire qu'il était à toi, rien qu'à toi, et que personne ne devait y toucher !

- Oui, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il fallait saisir ta chance avant. Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, je m'empressais de courir vers les toilettes pour vomir le trop plein d'alcool qui restait dans mon corps.

J'entendis les chaussures à talons de Maria claquer sur les escaliers. Je me redressais lentement, tirais la chasse et me contemplais dans le miroir. Des cernes dignes d'un mort vivant sous les yeux. Un teint pâle. Le regard vitreux. Mon maquillage de la veille avait coulé le long de mes joues. J'eus à peine la force de tendre le bras pour prendre un disque démaquillant. Mon visage recouvra une allure à peu près humaine. Je me passais une couche fine de poudre sur la peau, avec simplement du mascara. Je descendis les escaliers et entrais dans le salon. Edward était sur le canapé, catatonique, fixant d'un regard morne l'écran noir de la télé. Je m'écroulais à côté de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler. Je le stoppais en levant simplement la main.

- J'suis pas d'humeur à jouer la grande sœur attentive là. Moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes à gérer.

- J'crois que j'ai couché avec Tanya en étant bourré. Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Imagine que je l'ai mise enceinte ? Merde merde merde ! Il mit un coup de pied dans la table basse. Cette soirée d'anniversaire était une putain de mauvaise idée ! Rappelle le moi l'an prochain. Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec mes sentiments en pagaille et une maison entière à ranger.

**Bella POV**

- Il t'a fait QUOI ? Répéta mon père, tentant, plus ou moins de garder son sang-froid.

- Il m'a renversé un verre d'alcool sur le crane, répétai-je pour la millième fois, ou, du moins, j'en avais l'impression. J'attrapais une de mes mèches de cheveu. Tiens, sens si tu ne me crois pas. Je l'entendis renifler bruyamment.

- J'vais aller lui parler, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça Bell's. Il te traite comme une pourriture ! Il se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le parquet en un bruit sourd. Je fus plus rapide que lui et prit les clefs de sa voiture de patrouille.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Si tu y vas, ma réputation de fille à papa va encore me poursuivre, et je vais encore plus me faire insulter l'an prochain.

- Donne-moi mes clefs maintenant ! Insista-t-il.

- Non. Il tenta de me les voler. La seule cachette que je trouvais, ce fut dans mon soutien-gorge. Ecoute, laisse-moi régler le problème par moi-même.

- Bella, ça va bientôt faire 13 ans que tu règles le problème par toi-même et je n'ai constaté aucune amélioration. Il est temps que le chef de la police aille remettre cet énergumène en place ! Maintenant, Isabella, j'exige sur le champ que tu me donnes les clefs de ma voiture, sinon, je t'assure, ça va chauffer pour ton grade. Quand mon père m'appelle par mon prénom entier, c'est jamais très bon signe. Je me mis dos à lui pour prendre les clefs dans ma super cachette et les lui donnais.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut faire ça. Je le savais.

**Edward POV**

Je remontais dans ma chambre et en profitais pour m'habiller. Un vieux jogging et un polo, ça ferra parfaitement l'affaire ! Je pris les escaliers menant directement au garage et montais dans ma toute nouvelle voiture. Je tentais de me rappeler où vivait les sœurs Denali, me perdit plusieurs fois en route avant de faire face à leur immense demeure. Je garais ma voiture devant le portail et fis le reste du chemin à pied. Je sonnais et attendis sous leur porche. Ce fut leur mère, Carmen, qui m'ouvrit. J'eus un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Sa peau était déformée par le botox et sur maquillé.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Tanya, s'il vous plait. Elle fit une grimace, et il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre que c'était en réalité un sourire.

- Tanya, c'est ton nouveau petit ami ! Je bloquais sur l'expression. Des talons claquèrent à toute vitesse, s'approchant de la porte.

- Eddy ! Tu as enfin recouvré la mémoire ?

- Viens ici deux minutes, s'il te plait. Elle me rejoignit sur le perron et claqua la porte. Premièrement, toi et moi, on est pas ensemble.

- Ah si ! A ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvée la mémoire. Elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche et chercha quelque chose. Regarde par toi-même. Elle me montra une photo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser. J'eus un mouvement de recul et faillis dévaler les marches du perron.

- Tanya, j'étais bourré, je te l'assure. Je ne veux vraiment pas te vexer, mais, en étant sobre, je ne veux absolument pas sortir avec toi.

- Attends, c'est une rupture ou je rêve ?

- C'est peut être une rupture pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est juste la clarification d'une mauvaise situation. L'alcool m'a fait faire une bêtise.

- Avant de vouloir tout plaquer, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'avoir une relation ?

- Parce que je ne le veux pas ! Bon sang, tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide ? Elle ne fut même pas offusquée par mes paroles.

- J'ai déjà changé ma situation amoureuse sur Facebook !

- Ta situation amoureuse change trois fois par jour, ne va pas me faire croire que c'est un problème ! Elle râla. Je dois aussi te demander une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir, quand j'étais bourré, est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? Elle prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Moi aussi j'étais bourré Eddy. Si tu as peur d'une MST, sache que je suis clean.

- Tu prends la pilule ?

- Tu as peur de m'avoir mise enceinte ?

- Réponds, s'il te plait.

- Oui, je prends la pilule. Rassuré mon Eddy, je peux dire à tout le monde que je suis désormais célibataire ?

- Vas-y, si ça te chante.

Je repartis vers ma voiture, le cœur plus serin et apaisé. Je ne serais pas père dans neuf mois, je suis toujours puceau et je n'ai pas de MST. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'Alice, après ce que je lui ais dis ce matin. Elle n'y est pour rien si j'ai bu, et elle ne m'a pas poussé dans les bras de Tanya… J'arrivais devant la maison et vis la voiture de patrouille du Chef Swan. Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je courus de suite à l'intérieur, m'inquiétant pour ma famille. J'entendais des éclats de voix depuis la cuisine. Je m'en approchais lentement.

- Ecoute-moi bien Emmett Cullen ! Si jamais tu t'en prends une nouvelle fois à ma fille, je te garantis que je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte pour harcèlement moral contre toi, c'est clair ! Depuis le temps que tu la tortures, tu pourrais avoir une forte amende, et même quelques semaines de prison, ça ne pourrait te faire que du bien ! Tu sais ce qu'elle endure depuis près de dix ans ? Non, tu n'as pas idée. Elle est déjà orpheline, elle n'a pas besoin en plus d'avoir un petit merdeux qui lui pourrit la vie. Là, c'est le discours d'un père, mais aussi de celui de chef de la police. Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup tes parents, si tu fais un seul pas de travers, si tu fais un seul petit excès de vitesse, je te promets que tu vas douiller. J'entendis des pas venir vers moi. Je pris le programme Tv et fis comme si j'étais très intéressé par ce que CNN allait diffuser ce soir.

- Bonjour Edward, grommela Charlie en passant. Il était toujours très renfermé quand il me parle. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal…

- Bonjour chef Swan. Comment va Isabella ? Elle a quitté la soirée trop rapidement hier, je voulais lui parler.

- Elle va bien, enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut aller après une nouvelle humiliation.

- Vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié son cadeau ? Et que je suis désolé pour ce qu'Emmett lui a fait.

- Je transmettrais le message. Il sortit de la villa et je vis la voiture de patrouille repartir vers la ville. Je retrouvais Alice qui nettoyait l'étage. Je l'aidais en ramassant les bouts de verre brisé.

- Tu vas te couper.

- Non, ça ira. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. J'étais de mauvais poil et je décuvais.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Ton histoire s'est arrangée ?

- Je suis allé parler à Tanya. Je l'ai largué car je suis sortie avec elle, et, heureusement pour moi, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Dommage, tu aurais pu être tatie dans neuf mois. Je tentais de la faire rire, chose qui ne marcha absolument pas. Toi, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Elle redescendit au salon. Je la suivis.

- Tu m'aides à remettre la table basse, s'il te plait ?

- Tu réponds à ma question, s'il te plait ? A trois, un, deux… Je la vis décoller et on l'a remis à sa place habituelle. Ali' alla chercher une éponge pour la nettoyer.

- Ce n'est rien. Simplement une embrouille avec Maria.

- Elle aurait un rapport avec le mec qui est monté avec toi hier ?

- Tu nous as vu ?

- J'étais encore en état de penser. Si j'ai tout suivi, Maria sort avec lui, et vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

- J'en sais foutre rien, et c'est bien ça le problème. Jasper se souvient, il dit qu'il sort pas avec elle alors qu'ils se sont embrassés. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

On passa près d'une heure à nettoyer le salon. Je ramassais tous ce qui était bouteille d'alcool, chips, bout de gâteau, voire, parfois, des sachets de drogue. Heureusement que le sheriff n'a pas vu ça, sinon, on était bon pour la case prison ! Alice passa la serpillère et me rejoignit à la cuisine. Je nous servis deux verres de coca pour nous rafraichir. On remit le canapé en place, décrocha la boule à facette et les tentures qu'Alice avait mis, et la maison retrouva son aspect normal, comme mes parents l'avait laissé. Des pas brusques se firent entendre à l'étage. Emmett descendit les escaliers, sautant les dernières marches.

- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Alice.

- Parler à Swan. On a deux-trois trucs à se dire.

**Bella POV**

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Demandai-je. Je me retenais de sauter au plafond. Je me moquais du sermon qu'il a fait à Emmett, de son air de garçon pris en faute. Non, je ne m'intéressais qu'à Edward.

- Oui, il a vraiment dit qu'il aimait ton cadeau. Tu devrais aller le voir, non ?

- Mmh, on verra. Merci p'pa. Je m'approchais de lui et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai bien fais d'aller parler à cet énergumène. Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison. Je vais y aller, je suis de service ce soir.

- Ok. Je le lâchais délicatement. Il alla dehors et sa voiture de patrouille disparut. Une autre prit sa place. Une énorme Jeep noir d'où s'extrayait Emmett Cullen. Vraiment en colère. Mon premier réflexe fut de verrouiller la porte à clef (quoiqu'avec sa force, il pouvait très bien la défoncer). Je me cachais derrière le canapé et attendis. D'un seul coup, il se mit à crier.

- SWAN ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ET QUE TU ES SEULE ! SI TU NE SORS PAS MAINTENANT, CROIS-MOI, JE VAIS ETRE ENCORE PLUS ENERVE !

**Alice POV**

Je me mis devant la télé, contemplant d'un œil morne le programme qui défilait devant mes yeux. Comment je pouvais regarder un truc aussi stupide. Mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jasper. A ce qu'il m'a dit. Bon sang, qu'a-t-il put bien se passer ? Je n'ose pas prendre mon téléphone pour le lui demander, de peur qu'il ne soit avec Maria et qu'elle voit mon message… Bon sang, je suis dans la *****.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me levais et allais voir, mais laissait la chainette de sécurité, par précaution. Je glissais un œil dans le petit interstice que je venais de créer. C'était Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu veux pas ouvrir la porte ? Je me redressais pour enlever la chainette. Je lui fis face entièrement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as perdu quelque chose, et tu viens le récupérer ? Il ne répondit pas. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et se jeta sauvagement sur mes levres.

* * *

><p>A dimanche pour les explications !<p>

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Je suis à l'heure pour la livraison !

Spooky : Non, tu n'es pas la seule, et tu peux le faire avec plaisir ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : On y es, et je suis à l'heure ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est normal que la soirée ne soit pas évoqué, car Aimer sans attendre se déroule plus d'un an avant aimer et attendre ! Oui, j'ai eu mon bac ! Et toi, tu passais des examens ? Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je savourais ses lèvres sur les miennes, si chaude, si douce, si… bonnes ! Je ne pensais plus à rien, je ne pensais pas à Maria, je ne pensais qu'a lui, à ses lèvres délicieuses. Sans le vouloir, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, pour ne pas le lâcher. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et nous colla contre le mur. Je tentais de me séparer de lui pour pouvoir respirer. Il me laissa une demi seconde pour reprendre mon souffle avant de ré attaquer mes lèvres.

Néanmoins, il me fallait une explication du pourquoi de ce baiser. Je profitais pendant encore une demi-minutes de ses lèvres avant de mettre mes mains sur son torse pour le pousser. Il me regarda, une lueur étrange dans le regard. J'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers. Mon petit frère. Il nous regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, enlacés contre le mur, ébouriffes, essoufflés, rouges.

- J'veux pas vous déranger, je veux juste prendre les clefs de voiture. Il nous contourna et contempla Jasper tout en prenant ses clefs. Il claqua la porte et j'entendis son moteur vrombir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pas commode le petit frère ! Commenta-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ! Je me séparais de lui et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je l'entendis me suivre. Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu ne devrais vraiment pas ! Maria va savoir ce que tu as fait, et elle va m'en vouloir de t'avoir embrassé ! Non, rectification, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé !

- Je peux en placer une ? Il leva la main comme un écolier.

- NON ! Criai-je presque. Je me levais du canapé et allais à la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de coca que je bus quasiment cul sec.

- Il va falloir que je te suive dans toute la maison pour que j'arrive à te parler ? Je m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar et attendis. Il le contourna pour me faire face.

- Oui, hier, j'ai embrassé Maria, et de mon plein gré, je te rassure !

- Donc, tu es avec elle.

- Tu me laisses parler bon sang ! Oui, hier, j'étais avec elle. Je t'ai trouvé seule sur le canapé au alentour de deux heures du matin. Tu parlais toute seule, tu étais complètement bourrée, et, par-dessus le marché, tu buvais encore. J'ai retiré le verre que tu avais dans la main. Tu m'as regardé, et tu ne m'as pas reconnue sur le coup. Maria avait disparu quelque part dans la maison, la fête battait son plein. Tu as commencé à ne pas te sentir bien, je t'ai accompagné aux toilettes, et tu as vomi. Je me mis la tête dans les mains, attendant la suite. Je suis resté avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini. Tu tenais plus debout, tu étais vraiment dans un état lamentable. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre, et tu t'es endormi comme une masse. J'étais inquiet pour toi, j'avais peur que tu vomisses dans ton sommeil et que tu t'étouffes, donc je suis resté avec toi la nuit dernière.

- Au moins, je sais pourquoi on était coté à coté ce matin. Mais, la suite ?

- Quand on est parti de chez toi, Maria m'a demandé de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Et on s'est vraiment gueulé dessus, elle m'a dit que j'étais à elle, que j'aurais dus passer la nuit avec elle, et non avec toi. Et là…

- Oui ?

- J'ai hurlé qu'on était pas ensemble, que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être avec elle, et je suis parti. Elle était en larmes, mais elle a compris.

- J'crois que j'ai loupé un épisode. Pourquoi tu lui a dis ça alors ?

- Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas crier ni me frapper ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je vous ai espionné ce matin. J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dis, et aussi… Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

- Tu m'as entendue dire que j'avais envie d'être avec toi…

- Voila. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, alors j'ai plaqué Maria plus ou moins galamment, et… Me voila face à toi. Et j'attends désormais une réponse. Tout les deux, ensemble, ça peut marcher ou pas ? Il posa sa main sur la mienne et fit des cercles sur le dos de celle-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Cachée derrière le canapé, j'attendais que la fureur d'Emmett Cullen se calme. Il toquait à ma porte depuis au moins cinq minutes, et de plus en plus fort. Ses coups ressemblaient maintenant plus ou moins à des coups de poings.

- Swan, montre toi, et vite ! Sinon, je peux t'assurer que ça va être bien pire ! Je me décidais à parler. Je priais pour que ma voix soit forte, assurée. Elle était très aiguë et très tremblante.

- Qu-qu'est ce que tu me veux ! Arrivai-je à dire. Il arrêta de taper.

- Tu oses enfin parler !

- Que veux-tu ? Répétai-je.

- Sors de ta cachette et viens me parler en face ! C'est plus difficile que de m'envoyer ton père, tu trouves pas !

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait, je voulais pas qu'il vienne chez toi ! Il a pas supporté d'apprendre ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir, et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase pour lui !

- Quel vase ?

- Celui de mes humiliations ! Il en a eu marre ! Marre de tout ce que tu me fait subir depuis la mort de ma mère ! J'essuyais mes yeux et tentais de continuer. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Non, c'est pas le cas ! Je ne me suis pas repliée sur moi-même pour le plaisir ! Il ne répondit pas. Aurais-je toucher la corde sensible d'Emmett Cullen ? Le penser me fit presque rire.

Je me redressais d'au dessus du canapé et regardais ce qui se passait. Les deux frères Cullen se tenait sur le perron et discutais, plus ou moins vivement. Le fait d'avoir Emmett chez moi était déjà incroyable. Mais avec Edward en plus… Je décidais d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Emmett, rentre à la maison bon sang ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des ennuis que tu as ! Tu veux en rajouter en allant la provoquer chez elle ?

- Tu es de quel coté ? Du sien ou du mien ?

- Tu sais très bien que la famille passe en premier ! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes des conneries illico, et tu rentres à la maison ! Imagine que le chef Swan soit là ! Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Il n'est pas là, j'ai attendu que sa bagnole parte avant de venir, je ne suis pas fou !

- Rentre maintenant, avant que ça ne dégénère. Il mit une main sur son épaule. Il recula de trois pas avant de remonter dans sa voiture. L'énorme Jeep démarra et disparut au bout de la rue. Edward restait là, sur le perron, sans bouger. Isabella ? M'appela-t-il. Tu peux sortir, Emmett n'est plus là. Je me redressais à l'aide de mes bras et allais jusqu'à la porte. Je la déverrouillais et me retrouvais face à lui.

- Merci, de l'avoir fait partir. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas venu. Même si je sais que tu ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour lui.

- Tout le monde n'est pas contre toi.

- Personne n'est avec moi, et je le vis très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de la pitié à deux balles.

- Arrêtes de te braquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un te parle. Personne ne te veut du mal.

- Va dire ça a mes cheveux qui sentent l'alcool. Visiblement énervé, il pivota pour remonter dans sa voiture. Je m'en voulus de suite d'être aussi agressive, mais je ne me voyais pas le poursuive. Il se retourna une ultime fois pour me regarder.

- Merci pour les Hauts de Hurlevent. Je l'ai commencé et j'aime beaucoup l'histoire.

- De rien. Il monta dans sa Volvo et prit le même chemin qu'Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je ne pouvais pas me rassasier de ses lèvres. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elles avaient un goût sucré, pleines de promesses et d'envie. Je les attaquais une nouvelle fois, avant de le laisser parcourir ma peau. J'eus un gémissement quand il déposa un baiser derrière mon oreille gauche, mais je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser à nouveau. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer en furie dans la maison. Je n'eus pas à relever le regard, je savais déjà que c'était Emmett. Il ne nous lança pas un regard et monta plutôt dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était Edward qui venait nous déranger. Lui, contrairement à mon autre frère, me regarda pendant de longues secondes. Je savais son regard pesant. Mais il ne nous empêcha pas de nous bécoter à nouveau dés qu'il eut disparu. Par contre, quand mes parents arrivèrent, on eut beaucoup moins envie de se bécoter.

Je repoussais Jasper le plus possible quand Esmée claqua la porte. Bien évidemment, ma mère ne crut pas une seule seconde. Je tentais néanmoins de sauver les apparences.

- Maman, voici Jasper, tu sais, le nouveau qui vient d'Arizona ! C'est un ami, rien de plus. Ma mère ne fut pas dupe et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si tu veux, tu peux rester dîner ici Jasper. On pourrait ainsi mieux te connaître.

- Je vais appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Il se leva et sortit dehors. Je me rapprochais de ma mère.

- Fais en sorte que ton père ne sache rien de cette relation, sinon, il va en faire une montagne.

- Tu m'autorises cette relation ? Pour James, tu en avais fait tout un cirque !

- Il n'est pas comme James. Ce dernier était un prédateur, je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en lui ! Papa arriva en portant Nessie contre lui.

- Ali ! Ali ! Je la récupérais contre moi.

- Ma petite puce ! C'était bien le week-end avec papa et maman !

- Voui ! J'embrassais sa tempe avant de la reposer au sol. Elle courut dans le salon pour retrouver ses jouets.

- La soirée s'est bien passé ? Me demanda mon père.

- Oui. Votre chambre et celle de Nessie étaient verrouillés, personne n'y es entré. On a fait le ménage partout, et il reste même deux parts du gâteau d'anniversaire pour vous dans le frigo ! Ma mère les sortit pour qu'ils puissent les manger.

- C'est parfait ma fille ! On pourra te laisser la maison sans que ta mère panique à tout bout e champ ! L'intéressée frappa l'épaule de mon père.

- Eh, qui a insisté toute la soirée pour qu'on les appelle au cas où ça tournerait mal ? Qui a voulu téléphoner au Sheriff pour savoir si ça avait dégénéré ? Carlisle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et embrassa Esmée, qui gloussa et rougit en même temps. Je préférais les laisser seuls, n'aimant pas voir mes parents s'embrasser.

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé pour attendre Jasper. Ce dernier arriva, il était blanc comme jamais, et me fit signe de venir. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dehors. Je me retrouvais face à ma meilleure amie sur le perron, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau suite à l'averse qui battait son plein dehors. Une rage indescriptible avait prit place sur son visage. Elle devait serrer les dents car sa mâchoire inférieure paraissait souder à l'autre. Aucun de nous n'osait parler. J'eus le réflexe de me cacher derrière Jasper pour attendre l'explosion finale, qui n'allait pas être de tout repos !

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine pour la suite mouvementée !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Eh oui, me voila, avec du retard, désolé…

fan de twilight : Félicitations ! Avec mention ? Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite avec un peu de retard, j'essayerais de me rattraper pour dimanche. Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

- Arrête de penser à cette conne, me souffla Jasper au creux de l'oreille. Je ne pouvais pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Elle m'a dit des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier comme ça ! C'était ma meilleure amie, tu te rends compte ? Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

- Elle est jalouse, conne, lunatique, égocentrique… Tu veux que je continue la liste de ses défauts ? Je fermais les yeux et me laisser aller contre son torse viril.

Nous étions sur un transat, à l'arrière de la maison, dans notre bulle. Maria était partie depuis une demi-heure, et personne n'osait venir nous parler. Toute la famille avait entendu notre discussion très houleuse, même Nessie, et elle a même demandé à maman ce que signifiait le mot 'pute'. J'entendis quelqu'un pousser la baie vitrée. Je fis simplement pivoter mon cou. C'était Edward, un milk-shake au chocolat dans la main. Il le posa sur la petite table de jardin et repartit. Je portais directement la paille à ma bouche, savourant le gout doux du chocolat et du lait mélangés ensemble. Je bus une bonne partie du verre en une seule fois, me remémorant sans cesse ce qui venait de se produire.

FLASHBACK.

_Aucune de nous deux ne voulait parler. Maria me fixait durement, et je savais qu'elle ne venait pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de Jasper, pour montrer à mon amie qu'il m'appartenait, mais aussi qu'il me protégeait._

_- Tu veux peut-être rentrer, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie, osais-je à peine dire._

_- Non, je tiens à ce que ta famille n'entende pas tout ce que je vais te cracher à la gueule sale chienne !_

_- Oh, tu vas te calmer d'accord ? Commença à s'énerver Jasper._

_- Toi le petit con, tu fermes ta gueule, c'est compris ! Et toi, la salope, viens ici ! Ne te sers pas des autres, comme tu l'as si bien fait avec moi. _

_Je lâchais timidement mon nouveau petit-ami, le contournais et allais lui faire face, sous la pluie. Je sentis les gouttes d'eau glacée se glisser dans le col de ma chemisette et le long de mes cheveux courts._

_- Tu as eu une très mauvaise idée de me voler Jasper, très mauvaise idée. Tu sais que je suis rancunière, et je vais te faire payer cet affront espèce de garce. Tu croyais me connaitre ? ATTENDS DE VOIR LA SUITE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE PUTE QUI A ECARTE LES CUISSES POUR ME VOLER MON MEC ! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Vu qu'elle a décidé de crier, je vais faire comme elle._

_- Tu espères gagner quoi en venant ici ? Tu crois que tu vas récupérer Jasper ? Ecoute moi bien ma grande, car je vais pas me répéter. Jasper à choisi, et malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas dans ton sens. Tu t'es jamais posé de questions sur toi-même ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ça ne marchait pas avec tes petits amis ? Moi, j'ai la réponse. C'est parce que TU ES UNE PUTAIN D'EGOISTE ! TU NE PENSES JAMAIS QU'A TOI ! APPRENDS A VOIR PLUS LOIN QUE LE BOUT DE TON NEZ, A TE REMETTRE EN QUESTION ET A GRANDIR ! CA NE PEUT QUE TE FAIRE DU BIEN ! Tardivement, je la vis armer son bras dans ma direction. Une chance, Emmett le perçut et se mit entre nous. Sa main frappa son torse musclé._

_- Tu devrais partir. Rapidement. Sinon, c'est ma main qui va aller dans ton joli minois qui ne va plus l'être d'ici là. Elle tenta de rester ferme, mais elle eut du mal en voyant le colosse qu'était Emmett. Mon père s'immisça dans notre conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère._

_- Maria, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu devrais partir d'ici. Et ne reviens pas trainer dans les parages si c'est pour insulter notre fille, c'est bien clair ? Elle rebroussa chemin vers sa voiture et partit en marche arrière vivement. Je sentis un rayon de soleil poindre dans le ciel, me réchauffant. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je tremblais de froid. Esmée s'approcha de moi et m'enroula dans une serviette épaisse avant de me sommer de prendre une douche pour me réchauffer._

_Fin Flashback._

Après la dispute, Jasper a voulu rentrer chez lui pour nous laisser en famille, mais j'avais insisté pour qu'il reste. Mon père à bien évidemment compris que Jasper n'était pas qu'un simple ami, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Je tendis le verre à Jasper pour qu'il boive un peu de boisson chocolaté quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel. On se replia rapidement à l'intérieur, laissant le transat dehors.

- Tu m'attends deux minutes, je vais dire deux mots à Edward. Je grimpais les marches deux à deux et me postais face à la porte. Je toquais deux coups et entrais sans attendre de réponse. Je fais toujours ça dans sa chambre, mais jamais dans celle d'Emmett, car je sais qu'il regarde des vidéos interdit aux mineurs.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sans lever le nez de son livre. Je contournais le carton qui contenait l'écran plasma et m'assis sur son lit, à côté de lui. Je le vis tâtonner la couverture pour attraper le marque-page. Il le glissa entre deux pages et me regarda, sans se relever. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Jasper ? Dès que tu le croises, j'ai l'impression que tu vas le tuer ou lui arracher les yeux ! Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Il m'a rien fait, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu sors d'une relation difficile avec un pauvre con, tu es encore vulnérable ! En plus, Maria a décidé de s'en prendre à toi, et elle va tout faire pour t'enmerder jusqu'à la moelle ! Je me demande si tu es de taille à affronter tout ça, et si tu ne vas pas plutôt craquer sous le poids de la pression. Je pris une des mains d'Edward entre la mienne.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je t'assure que ça va. Je vais tenir le choc, ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu crois ? Tu n'en menais pas large devant Maria tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que tu allais t'effondrer ou un truc du genre. Tu es trop stressée, tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Je vais survivre, je ne suis pas une petite fourmi. Mais tu sais ce qui m'aiderait ? Il secoua la tête. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de ma corvée de ménage cette semaine, je pourrais vraiment prendre le temps de me reposer, d'être au calme…

- Pourquoi je sentais que j'allais me coltiner deux semaines de ménage ?

- Parce que je suis ta grande sœur préférée !

* * *

><p>- J'sais pas si on va pouvoir dormir cette nuit, souffla Jasper avant que je ne reprenne ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il était resté diner à la maison, ayant droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de mon père et Emmett, ce qui faisait sourire Edward. Mais, au moment de repartir, sa voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer ! Mon père à bien proposé de le ramener chez lui, vu que ses parents ne sont pas chez lui, mais après un regard meurtrier de la part de ma mère et moi, il a été convenu qu'il reste ici pour la nuit.<p>

Nous étions au lit depuis près d'une heure et nous ne cessions pas de nous embrasser longuement, mélangeant nos langues avant de reprendre brièvement notre souffle. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec mon petit ami chez mes parents. James n'a jamais été présenté, et nous ne dormions ensemble qu'occasionnellement, lors de soirée par exemple.

- On devrait peut être dormir, non ? Proposa Jasper.

- Un dernier baiser, s'il te plait ! Notre dernier baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu. J'acceptais enfin à sa demande en posant ma tête sur son buste pour pouvoir dormir.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de mon… érection demain matin, ça m'arrive à chaque fois et je ne peux pas le contrôler.

- Merci de me prévenir… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais fatiguée et je m'écroulais d'un sommeil bienfaiteur en moins de cinq minutes.

**Jasper POV**

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? M'engueula ma mère. J'étais morte de trouille, ton portable basculait sur messagerie ! J'attends des explications ! Elle croisa les bras sur son buste.

- Je suis allé chez une amie et ma voiture m'a lâché ! Elle n'a pas le permis, elle m'a proposé de rester chez elle, c'est tout !

- Et ton 'amie', elle n'a pas de téléphone fixe ? Un message sur le répondeur ça ne coute pas le peau des fesses.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, voilà tout ! Elle se rapprocha de moi. Je reculais d'un pas ou deux et me collais contre le mur. Pris au piège, je la sentis tirer le col de mon tee-shirt.

- Pris au piège Witlock ! Ceci est un suçon ! Et tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à te faire des suçons à l'aspirateur pour te la jouer devant tes copains.

- Bon, ok m'man, j'ai passé la nuit chez ma petite-amie. Mais où est le mal ?

- Le mal, c'est que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et que j'ai des valises sous les yeux ! C'était bien au moins ?

- Maman, on n'a pas fait ce que tu crois. On sort ensemble depuis même pas deux jours, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

- Pourtant, c'est de ton âge…

- Tout les garçons de 17 ans ne pensent pas qu'a s'envoyer en l'air. Certains pensent aussi à

- Leur études, je sais, souffla-t-elle de dépit. Je suis contente que tu te sois intégré aussi facilement et aussi rapidement à Forks. Moi qui avais peur pour toi, je suis complétement rassurée ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Alice. Je te la présenterais, un jour.

- Avec toi, autant dire jamais ! Si tu veux, elle peut nous accompagner à Phœnix cet été.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ses parents seront d'accord, enfin, surtout son père !

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux lui dire que je vais vous coller aux baskets. Vous n'aurez pas une seule seconde tous les deux pour faire ce que vous voulez.

- T'es pas sérieuse, hein ? Elle pointa son index vers son visage.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Elle me fit un léger clin d'œil.

- Maman, tu ne cesseras jamais ! Je la serrais contre moi.

- Allez, va prévenir ta petite amie ! Pendant ce temps, je vais lui réserver un billet d'avion.

- Au fait, on part quand ?

- Samedi prochain. J'eus un léger rire.

- Quoi ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Rien. Je me disais : vu la tonne de fringues qu'Alice possède, elle aura jamais le temps de faire sa valise. Elle prit le journal de la veille et l'abattit sur ton crane.

- Arrête ton machisme à deux balles et va la prévenir. Et tant qu'à faire, tu ferras ta valise seul. Ça t'apprendra à insulter ta petite amie. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre rapidement pour lui envoyer un texto. Quinze jours en Arizona, coupé du monde et loin de Maria ne peut faire que du bien à mon lutin préféré !

* * *

><p>Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine en Arizona !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ! Eh oui, je suis à l'heure !

Fan de twilight : Super ! Le séjour en Arizona commence aujourd'hui, et va se prolonger sur plusieurs chapitres. Maria ne va pas revenir tout de suite, je vais laisser notre couple souffler un peu avant que la tornade ne s'abbate une nouvelle fois. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo(1) : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (2) : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Me demanda ma mère en m'aidant à fermer mon sac. Je cherchais un cadenas dans un de mes nombreux tiroirs avant de le poser sur mon sac.

- J'en ai besoin. Maria me pourrit la vie, j'ai besoin de m'évader un peu, de quitter Forks. Je reviens dans quinze jours, c'est pas un drame.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, je suis pour le fait que tu partes. Je te parle de Jasper. Tu ne le connais que depuis trois semaines, et… Imagine que vous rompiez là-bas ! Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer si ça tourne mal ? Je mis mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Maman, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Jasper est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Sa présence m'apaise, me calme…

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Sinon, tu peux m'appeler à tout moment, je répondrais toujours présente. Je la serrais contre moi pendant de longues secondes pour la rassurer. Je pris la poignée de mon sac et m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre, mais elle me prit le bras pour m'en empêcher.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- J'aimerais que tu mettes ça dans ta trousse de toilettes, au cas où. Elle sortit une boite en carton bleue de sa poche arrière. Je compris de suite de quoi il en retournait.

- Non, m'man, j'te jure, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! J'en ai pas besoin, on ne l'a pas fait.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, et je ne préfère pas te récupérer dans quinze jours avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Je pris les clefs de mon cadenas et mis la boite de préservatifs dans un coin. Je vais aussi te prendre un rendez-vous avec le gynéco de l'hôpital, c'est plus sûr.

- Tant que papa n'en sais rien, tu fais tout ce que tu veux ! Elle m'aida à descendre ma valise. Je la posais dans la Mercedes de mon père, avant d'aller voir Carlie et Edward sur le canapé. Elle regardait le dessin animé Barbie pendant que mon frère lisait un nouveau livre. Je pris ma petite sœur sur mes cuisses et lui embrassais la joue.

- Je t'abandonne ma Nessie, je pars en voyage. Je pris la télécommande du lecteur DVD et fis pause pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je pars avec un ami à Phœnix. Je reviens dans quinze jours, et je te ramènerais un petit cadeau.

- Ouais !

- Tu me fais un bisou avant que je parte ? Je me penchais vers elle et sentis ses lèvres se poser rapidement sur ma peau. Je la reposais sur le canapé et allais vers Edward. Il posa son livre une demi-seconde pour me faire une accolade. Emmett nous rejoignit, sortant de la cuisine en dévorant une énième tablette de chocolat. Ma mère la lui reprit des doigts en le disputant.

- C'est rien m'man, je vais faire un jogging pendant une heure et je l'aurais éliminé. Il la récupéra et en croqua un énorme bout avant de venir vers moi. Il essaya d'y aller délicatement pour me serrer contre lui, mais délicatesse et Emmett, ça fait deux ! Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Si ce petit con te fait souffrir, je prends le premier avion pour Phœnix et je lui brise sa gueule d'ange, c'est clair !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Emmett. Il me lâcha pour que je rejoigne la voiture de ma mère. Je leur fis un dernier signe de main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement.

Elle conduisit pendant une demi-heure pour que nous rejoignions le petit aéroport de tourisme de Port Angeles. La famille de Jasper m'attendait déjà, à coté de leur voiture. Ma mère les avaient invités à diner dimanche dernier, pour faire leur connaissance et savoir ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire une fois en Arizona. Elle aime beaucoup la mère de Jasper, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle a un petit caractère excentrique que j'aime beaucoup.

Jasper m'aida à sortir mon sac du coffre et me donna un rapide baiser pendant que ma mère discutaient avec ses parents. Il me prit la main pour que nous rejoignions le groupe. Je fis une dernière accolade à ma mère et lui promis de l'appeler dès que je serais à Phœnix. Elle nous abandonna pendant que nous trainions nos bagages pour les donner à l'embarquement jusqu'à Seattle. Le premier vol dura moins d'une heure, et fut légèrement chaotique quand nous atterrîmes à Seattle, à cause de la pluie.

Je me glissais à coté de mon petit ami pour le second vol jusqu'à Phœnix, qui allait prendre quasiment trois heures. Il me donna un de ses écouteurs et j'écoutais sa playlist pendant les trois heures, ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais fatigué quand l'avion se posa sur le sol. Jasper passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me guider vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Son père alla chercher leur voiture de location.

Il conduisit rapidement dans la ville. Bien que je sois fatigué, je profitais avec bonheur de ce panorama fantastique. Je pensais à envoyer un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Il se dirigea vers la banlieue de la ville et se gara face à une villa immense ! Si je devais la comparer à la nôtre, elle fait deux étages de plus. Jasper sortit nos deux valises et me guida dans les escaliers. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir brièvement une grande cuisine avec un immense living.

Il me conduisit à travers le premier étage et m'emmena dans sa chambre situé au bout du couloir. Elle était gigantesque, il y avait un très grand bureau, un mur recouvert de livre, une chaine hi-fi dernier modèle… Cette chambre me faisait penser à celle d'Edward.

- La salle de bain se situe en face, si tu veux aller te changer et te laver les dents. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir mes amis que je suis de retour.

- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

Je trainais mes affaires dans la salle de bain, elle aussi démesurément grande et carrelé du sol au plafond. Je passais rapidement ma nuisette, me brossais les cheveux et me démaquillais avant de me laver les dents. Jasper était au téléphone avec un de ses amis. Je m'assis sur le lit, n'osant pas tirer la couverture. Il réapparut dix minutes plus tard avec un vieux pantalon bleu.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Ils viennent demain à la maison. Eux aussi, ils veulent te rencontrer. Il réapparut le drap de dessus et garda seulement un pan de tissus, faisant extrêmes chaud ici.

- C'est quoi leur nom ?

- Ils sont cinq : Thomas, Kevin, Mary, John et Anaïs.

- Mary et Anaïs ? Demandai-je, légèrement jalouse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont toutes les deux en couple et ne m'ont jamais intéressées. Je préfère les lutins sur vitaminés. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. On dort maintenant ? J'embrassais ses lèvres pendant de longues minutes avant de sombrer.

Je me réveillais le lendemain à dix heures, légèrement désorientée avant de me souvenir que je n'étais plus dans l'état de Washington mais dans celui d'Arizona. Jasper dormait toujours à point fermés. Je me levais le plus délicatement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller mon petit ami par le mouvement du matelas.

Je tentais de me repérer dans cette maison immense. Je traversais le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier que je descendis le plus vite possible. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, où ma belle-mère était face à la cuisinière, faisant cuire une omelette. Son mari se tenait derrière elle et déposais de légers baisers sur son cou. Déterminés à ne pas vouloir les déranger dans leur moment d'intimité, je rebroussais chemin jusqu'à l'étage. Sa mère se retourna à ce moment-là.

- Viens Alice, tu ne nous déranges pas ! Je fis demi-tour dans sa direction et entrais dans la cuisine.

- Jasper dort encore, je ne voulais pas le déranger, me justifiai-je.

- Oh, le connaissant, il ne va pas se lever avant 11 heures ! Commenta son père. Je m'assis sur le tabouret du bar.

- Je suis allé à l'épicerie, mais ils étaient fauchés. J'espère que tu aimes les omelettes ? Me demanda sa mère.

- Bien sûr, mentis-je. J'ai horreur des omelettes, mais je ne vais pas lui dire le contraire !

- Pour midi, je pensais nous faire livrer des pizzas.

- Parfait ! Elle déposa une omelette dans mon assiette. Je dus retenir un élan de dégout. Je la remerciais et pris la salière. J'en mis beaucoup sur ma nourriture, espérant que ça passerait mieux.

- Du café ? Me proposa mon beau-père.

- Non merci.

- C'est un petit peu le bazar ce matin, j'irais faire les grosses courses cet après-midi. Je lui fis un léger sourire et découpais un bout d'omelette. Je la déposais sur ma langue et me forçais à l'avaler sans le cracher.

- Délicieux ! Commentai-je. Je continuais de me forcer, avalant deux autres bouts, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras m'enserrer la taille. Je sursautais et faillis tomber de mon tabouret.

- C'est pas bien de ne pas m'avoir attendu ce matin, murmura Jasper à mon oreille.

- Jasper ! Ce n'est pas de bonnes manières que de faire peur à une jeune fille de bon matin ! Il alla embrasser sa mère avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Désolé, mais j'ai été abandonné ce matin. Sa mère lui servit une nouvelle omelette. Je me forçais à manger la moitié de la mienne pour ne pas vexer ma belle-mère. Je mentis en lui disant que je n'avais plus faim. Jasper me défendit en lui avouant que j'avais un appétit d'oisillon. J'attendis que Jasper ait terminé son repas pour retourner dans sa chambre. J'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'attendais avec une certaine impatience de rencontrer ses amis.

* * *

><p>J'attendais avec lui sur le canapé, assise, et, pour une fois, calme, l'arrivée de son groupe d'amis. Il me prit la main et fit de légères arabesques sur le dos de celle-ci, me chatouillant, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Il se leva comme s'il était monté sur un ressort et fonça vers la porte. J'accélérais le pas pour le rattraper et me mis à côté du porte manteau. Il ouvrit la porte et une grande rousse se jeta à son cou. Je me reculais pour ne pas tomber.<p>

- Jazzou !

- Oui, Anaïs, c'est bien moi.

- Tu m'as trop, vraiment trop manqué ! Elle couvrit ses joues de baisers. Euh, c'est quand même mon mec là ! Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Une autre fille, Mary, lui fit une nouvelle accolade sans lui faire des baisers partout sur son visage. Les trois garçons présents lui frappèrent l'épaule sans lui faire d'accolade. Tant mieux, sinon, je vais finir par crever de jalousie !

- C'est qui ? Demanda un de ses amis en me remarquant dans le coin. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et me pris la main.

- Voilà, je vous présente Alice, ma petite amie ! Il y eut un grand silence parmi notre groupe. Boulette ou quoi ? La grande rousse s'approcha de nous et fixa Jasper.

- Ta petite amie ?

- Oui Anaïs, ma petite amie. Personne ne voulait parler. Quoi, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il. Un des garçons osa prendre la parole.

- Nous en veut pas mec, vraiment, mais

- Mais quoi ? Le coupa-t-il.

- On pensait tous que tu étais gay, enfin, depuis Tom !

Hein ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

* * *

><p>Ne me frappez pas, please !<p>

La suite est pour dimanche !

ROBisous ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Me voila en retard avec la suite !

Fan de twilight : Les explications pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

- Tom ? Répétai-je après lui. Je lui lâchais délicatement la main et fis deux pas de recul.

- Lily, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- J'crois que c'est pas la peine. Je partis à reculons dans sa chambre et gravit les marches du premier étage. Jasper restait en bas avec ses amis. Alors comme ça, je suis le prétexte pour cacher son homosexualité ! Pauvre conne que j'ai été. Heureusement, ma valise n'était que partiellement défaite, j'eus juste à récupérer ma chemise de nuit et ma trousse de toilettes. Une porte claqua derrière moi, et deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches avant de me prendre les mains, pour me calmer.

- Lâche-moi, murmurai-je. Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi. Je n'eus pas la force de me débattre. Il renforça sa prise sur moi.

- On peut parler ? Il poussa mon sac en y mettant un gros coup de pied. Il roula jusqu'à l'extrême opposé de la pièce. Il m'assit sur le lit, face à moi, et prit mes deux mains. Je savourais ses paumes chaudes et tentais de garder la tête froide.

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas ce foutu bordel dans les trente secondes qui suivent, je te promets que j'appelle ma famille pour qu'il m'achète une place à bord du premier Boeing direction Seattle !

- Tom, c'est un mec de mon ancien bahut, et, lors d'une soirée où on a un peu forcé sur la bouteille, et ben, on s'est roulé une pelle. Rien qu'un délire.

- Un délire ? Répétai-je.

- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé de filles quand tu étais bourré !

- Je reconnais avoir embrassé Maria plusieurs fois, mais personne n'en a conclu que j'étais lesbienne.

- Ok. Le groupe a aussi cru que j'étais gay parce que Tom l'est. Mais on ne se voit même plus, il a déménagé à Los Angeles, et il est heureux là-bas. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur mes mains. Tu es ma petite amie Lily, la seule qui compte pour moi. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Désolé d'avoir un peu trop vivement réagi…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tes amies m'avaient annoncés que tu avais une petite-amie. On retourne les voir ? Je leur ai passé un savon avant de te rejoindre. Il m'aida à me lever. Je le suivis dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé, nous tournant le dos. Ils se retournèrent d'un même homme quand ils nous virent.

- On est désolé Jazz, on pensait vraiment pas ce qu'on a dit. Ca, si je me souviens bien, ça si je me souviens bien, c'est Anaïs.

- Ce n'est rien Mary, autant dissiper le malentendu de suite. Je suis 100 % hétéro, et j'ai une petite amie merveilleuse. Fin de l'histoire, on passe à autre chose ?

* * *

><p>On passa le reste de l'après-midi avec tous ses amis. Bien qu'un peu distant avec moi au début, je tentais de me rapprocher des filles, qui sortaient toutes deux avec un garçon du groupe. Il y avait un seul célibataire parmi tout ce monde : Thomas. Le pauvre, il n'a pas un rôle facile.<p>

On alla se baigner dans la piscine quand le père de Jasper termina de la nettoyer. L'eau était chaude, au-dessus des 26 degrés. Jasper tenta de me noyer en s'agrippant à mes jambes. Mon nez se retrouva plein d'eau, mes yeux rougirent à cause du chlore et mes cheveux se plaquèrent sur mes tempes. Je me vengeai en l'éclaboussant d'eau pendant de longues secondes. Il se rapprocha de moi, me plaqua contre le liner de la piscine et m'embrassa. J'entendis ses amis nous siffler, mais je préférais rester contre son corps, profitant de ses muscles se moulant contre moi.

Il me prit sur ses épaules, Anaïs monta sur les épaules de John, et je dus faire forcer mes bras pour la faire tomber. Je n'y arrivais évidemment pas, et nous fis basculer dans l'eau. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour remonter à la surface, aidé par Jasper. Il voulut refaire un essai face à Mary, mais elle était plus maigre que moi, donc, je la battis haut la main. Il me fit glisser le long de son corps pour que je descende de mon perchoir.

La mère de Jasper nous offrit sept pizzas pour le diner. On les dévora sur la terrasse en bois juste à côté de la piscine. Ses amis nous quittèrent vers 21 heures, et il promit de les revoir avant de repartir sur Forks.

- Tu veux venir avec moi dans le SPA ?

- Vous avez un SPA ? Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans les étages.

Il s'arrêta au deuxième et poussa une porte en bois où se trouvaient un jacuzzi immense, deux tables de massage, et une autre porte en bois où il devait surement y avoir le sauna. Je défis mon paréo et glissais délicatement mon pied dans le bain bouillonnant. Je m'assis délicatement sur le petit rebord et laissais mes jambes flotter. Jasper retenu mon bras pour ne pas que j'aille trop loin. Je retournais vers lui et m'assis sur ces cuisses.

- Alors ? Tu les trouves comment mes amis ?

- Ils sont sympa. Un peu timide envers moi, mais sympa.

- C'est parce qu'il ne te connaisse pas. On était pareil quand un des gars a ramené une fille dans le groupe. T'en fais pas, si tu leur laisse un peu de temps, ils t'intégreront dans le groupe. Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>- Alors, ça se passe bien ? Me demanda Edward au téléphone.<p>

- Comme sur des roulettes ! J'ai passé ma semaine sur un transat à côté d'une piscine à ne rien faire d'autre que boire les délicieux cocktails que ma belle-mère invente, à me baigner et aussi à embrasser mon Jasper.

- Pas de détail, pour ma santé mentale.

- Oh si ! On a fêté notre premier mois de couple ensemble, et il m'a offert un collier avec un petit lutin tenant un cœur dans ses mains. Trop chou ! Ma main se posa de suite sur le collier autour de mon cou.

- C'est super. Attends, je te passe maman, elle veut te parler. Le combiné changea de main.

- Ma petite puce ! Tu penses seulement maintenant à nous donner de tes nouvelles !

- Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais regarde, je vous appelle maintenant, c'est le principal !

- Comment tu vas ? Vous n'avez pas trop chaud à Phœnix ? J'ai vu sur Internet qu'il faisait plus de 35 degrés.

- Ca va, je m'y fais à la température ambiante. Je fais le plein de soleil avant de revenir à Forks, ça ne peut que me faire du bien, ma peau est d'une pâleur monstrueuse.

- Tu comptes nous rappeler avant la semaine prochaine ?

- J'essayerais maman, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'ai pensé à vous appeler car c'est l'anniversaire de Nessie aujourd'hui, je voulais lui dire un petit mot.

- Me parle pas de son anniversaire, heureusement qu'Emmett, Edward et Rosalie étaient là, sinon, j'aurais pas pu gérer autant d'enfants à la fois. Ils ont voulu jouer à cache-cache, mais ils se sont perdus dans la maison. On en a retrouvé quatre sous mon lit, deux dans la chambre d'Emmett, cinq dans la chambre d'Edward, deux dans ta penderie. L'un s'est même caché dans la corbeille à linge sale.

- Ma penderie ! Dis-moi pas qu'ils ont touchés à mes fringues les mains pleines de chocolats !

- J'ai regardé rapidement, mais rien n'a l'air endommagé. Attends, Nessie veut te parler.

- Lilice !

- Ma petite puce ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Alors, tu as eu plein de cadeau je parie !

- Beaucoup beaucoup ! Jacob m'a offert une peluche avec un cœur dans ses mains.

- Oh ! Ça, ça veut surement dire qu'il t'aime ! Il va devenir ton amoureux ?

- J'aimerais trop ! AH Memet, ne m'embête pas !

- Alice ? Me demanda la voix forte de mon grand frère.

- Je vais bien, je suis toujours en vie, je profite du soleil de Phœnix pour toi, et non, Jasper ne m'a pas mal traité ni enterré au fond de son jardin, donc, tu n'as pas besoin de venir jusque ici. Rassuré ?

- Complétement !

* * *

><p>- Ca va comme chaussures, ça ? Demandai-je à mon petit ami. Ou tu préfères celle-ci.<p>

- Choisis en une, n'importe laquelle, mais on va être en retard !

- Bon, ok, je mets celle-ci ! Je pris mes Richelieu que je laçais rapidement et descendis avec lui jusque dans sa voiture de location. Il nous conduisit jusque à une boite de nuit dans un quartier très chic. Il me prit la main, double une partie de la foule pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Excusez le retard, mais quelqu'un avait du mal à s'habiller. Je lui frappais le bras vivement.

- J'adore tes chaussures en tout cas ! Me complimenta Mary. J'eus à peine le temps de la remercier que le videur nous fit entrer dans la salle. Je suivis le groupe jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient réservés et commandais un cocktail sans alcool. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de la soirée d'anniversaire d'Edward.

- Trinquons à la dernière soirée de vacances d'Alice et Jasper dans notre belle ville de Phœnix ! Tous nos verres tintèrent ensemble. Je goutais du bout des lèvres le sucre rose collé sur tous le rebord du verre avant d'en avaler une grande gorgée.

- Tu viens danser ? Me proposa Jazz.

- Avec plaisir ! Il me prit la main et m'entraina sur la piste. Il me fit danser une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me raccompagner à notre table. Il emmena ensuite une de ses amie, me laissant seule avec un couple qui se roulait des pelles à en perdre la respiration et l'unique célibataire du groupe.

Il m'invita à danser, et, gênée, j'acceptais son invitation. Nous étions tous les deux distants, ne se collant pas contrairement à mon petit ami et à une de ses amie ! Calme ta jalousie Alice, surtout, calme ta jalousie ! Il me ramena à notre table. Je terminais mon cocktail et en commandais un second en attendant que mon petit ami se décide, ou pas, à se préoccuper de moi. Il se cala à mes côtés, en sueur, sa chemise se collant contre son torse. Je terminais probablement mon troisième verre quand il me prit la main brutalement. Il m'emmena au milieu de la salle, me colla très étroitement contre lui pour m'embrasser. Il nous fit onduler tout en gardant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je perdis complétement pied.

- Encore jalouse ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un autre baiser pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair… Il eut un sourire.

- Ça te dit qu'on s'éclipse discrètement ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin, et je veux éviter les adieux larmoyants.

- C'est toi le patron. Il nous fit onduler lentement jusqu'à la sortie. Je sentis un courant d'air contre ma nuque. Je courus difficilement derrière lui avec mes talons et m'installais sur le siège passager. Il fila à grande vitesse dans la nuit jusqu'à sa maison. On resta durant plusieurs minutes dans l'habitacle.

- Ça te dit, un bain de minuit ?

- Si tu veux, mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon maillot de bain dans ta chambre.

- On n'en aura pas forcément besoin… Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, et je ne sus pas comment réagir.

* * *

><p>Lemon dimanche ? Or not ?<p>

A dimanche !

ROBisous ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis à l'heure !

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je restais quand même lucide avec ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand il eut besoin de reprendre de l'air, je mis une main sur son torse pour l'écarter. Il me regarda étrangement.

- Tu veux pas ? Demanda-t-il lucidement.

- Pas tout de suite. Je veux prendre le temps de mieux te connaitre, même si j'ai l'impression de te connaitre mieux que personne ! Puis, je repense à ce que Maria m'a dit… Comme quoi j'aurais couché avec toi pour te piéger et… Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles attendre encore un peu pour qu'on couche ensemble, mais en aucun cas, je veux que tu mettes des barrières à notre couple à cause de cette garce. Elle a tort, je sais très bien que tu ne ferras pas quelque chose contre ta volonté dans le but de me piéger. Ne pense plus jamais à elle. Pense seulement à nous.

- Ok. J'embrassais le bout de son nez pour lui répondre. Mais tu sais, je suis toujours partante pour le bain de minuit… Il eut un sourire et déverrouillant les portières de la voiture.

- Vas chercher nos maillots, je m'occupe de la piscine. Il me tendit les clefs de sa maison. Je fis tourner la clé doucement, j'avais l'habitude de le faire à Forks quand j'avais dépassé le couvre-feu. Je retirais mes chaussures et gravit les escaliers pas à pas. J'allais dans notre salle de bain et pris les maillots dans la baignoire.

J'enfilais le mien, m'enroulais dans une serviette et refis le chemin inverse en passant par le salon. Je poussais la baie vitrée pour rejoindre la piscine. Il avait allumé les petits projecteurs qui ornaient le contour de la piscine. J'allais à l'endroit le plus profond pour plonger directement dans l'eau. Malgré le fait qu'il soit près de deux heures du matin, l'eau était chaude et délicieuse. J'entendis un autre plongeon et me retournais pour voir Jasper remonter à la surface juste à côté de moi. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que je n'avais pas pied à cet endroit de la piscine. Nos jambes s'entremêlaient dans l'eau, mes pieds frôlaient les siens, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

Il m'embrassa et je sentis qu'il me poussait jusqu'à un des rebords de la piscine. Mes reins en heurtèrent la barrière en béton. Je m'agrippais à lui pour ne pas couler et pour sentir sa peau douce. Une de ses mains remonta le long de mes flans pour se poser sur mon sein recouvert du tissu humide. Je ne réagis pas et le laissais faire, le ventre serré par l'angoisse mais aussi par l'envie. L'envie de lui, de me laisser à sa découverte, l'envie de plaisir aussi. Il commença par tracer délicatement l'arrondi de mon sein, avant de le l'englober de sa paume. Il tremblait. De froid ou d'excitation ? Je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait, et tentais de lui insuffler de la confiance en lui. Je repris un peu d'air dans mes poumons pour pouvoir respirer. Son index remonta jusqu'à mon téton et le taquina légèrement. Un courant électrique plaisant se propagea en moi, partant de ma pointe, courant le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir entre mes cuisses. Je me cambrais entre lui et le mur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-il en libérant mes lèvres et en retirant sa main.

- Bien au contraire ! J'eus un sourire en reprenant ses lèvres. Il reposa sa main à l'endroit où elle devait être. Enfin ! Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il serre mon sein gauche un peu plus fortement.

Tout en essayant de ne pas me noyer, je fis décaler le triangle de tissus qui masquaient mon sein. Jasper eut une hésitation en voyant ma peau nue, mais reposa sa main dessus. Il taquina à nouveau mon téton, plusieurs fois de suite, m'envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout mon être. Un gémissement alla s'échouer dans sa bouche pendant qu'il me taquinait. Il remit lui-même la toile en place et m'entraina vers les marches pour sortir de l'eau. Il enroula la serviette autour de moi et m'entraina dans sa chambre.

- J'ai bien aimé notre petite séance, soufflai-je.

- J'ai adoré. On recommencera ?

- Quand tu veux !

* * *

><p>Je vis l'avion descendre vers l'aéroport de Port Angeles et eut un soupir de mécontentement, surtout quand le pilote nous annonça que la température extérieure est de 20 degrés et qu'il pleut à torrents, comme à chaque fois. J'attendis que mon sac sorte sur le tapis roulant et le hissais à l'aide de mes bras.<p>

- Lilice ! Je me retournais pour voir ma petite sœur avec son K-way jaune fluo me foncer dessus. J'eus juste le temps de me mettre à genou face à elle pour la recueillir dans mes bras.

- Ma petite puce ! Oh, ce que tu as pu me manquer toi ! Son vêtement dégoulinant d'eau se colla contre ma chemisette fine et me fis trembler. Je ne la lâchais pas et tentais de redresser ma valise pour attraper la poignée et la faire rouler. Alors, j'espère que tu vas tout me raconter petite cachotière ! Je fourrais mon nez dans son cou et rejoignis mes parents près du distributeur de boisson de l'aéroport. Je posais ma petite sœur à terre pour faire une accolade à ma mère puis à mon père.

Je me retournais vers Jasper qui me suivait depuis tout à l'heure. J'en profitais pour lui faire son étreinte et l'embrassais timidement pour ne pas choquer mes parents ou ma petite sœur.

- On s'envoie des messages, d'accord ? Murmurai-je sur ces lèvres.

- Sans faute, me répondit-il avant de me lâcher et de rejoindre ses parents. Je leur fis un signe de main jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte par l'autre sortie du terminal. Mon père prit la poignée de ma valise et la fis rouler jusqu'à la sortie. Nessie attrapa mon index pour ne pas me perdre.

- En tout cas, tu as bien bronzé ! Me fit remarquer ma mère. Tu étais aussi blanche que ta chemise avant !

- Je reconnais que ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien de reprendre des couleurs, surtout ici ! J'ai pas pris un seul coup de soleil, un miracle vu la pâleur de ma peau. Je courus jusqu'à la berline de mon père pour me glisser sur le siège arrière. Pas un seul jour de pluie non plus là-bas !

- On a eu deux-trois jours de soleil ici, mais brièvement.

Mon père s'engagea sur la route. Je retrouvais les abords de Forks que je n'avais pas vus depuis quinze jours. Bizarrement, ils ne m'ont pas manqués ! La maison de Maria bordait la route principale de la ville et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour ne pas revoir son visage ni de mauvais souvenirs qui me hantent. Je les rouvris uniquement quand je sentis que la voiture tournait pour monter vers notre quartier. Il se gara face à la porte d'entrée pour que nous n'ayons pas une grande distance à parcourir sous la pluie. Le hall était toujours aussi propre et sentais toujours la même odeur, celle du miel et des fleurs. Emmett sortit de la cuisine (à croire qu'il vit dedans, c'est pas possible), la bouche pleine de gâteau. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il me vit.

- Al-ice ? Prononça-t-il difficilement.

- EMMETT ! Déjà, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, et ensuite, j'espère que ta bouche n'est pas pleine du gâteau que j'ai fait ce matin. Il était pour le retour de ta sœur.

- Alice ! Il réussit à déglutir correctement et me fonça dessus. Il me fit décoller dans ses bras puissants pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me serrer contre lui. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait briser tous les os de mon buste.

- Lâche-moi ! J'eus beau tenter de le frapper, il ne me laissa pas respirer.

- Désolé pour ton gâteau, mais je l'ai mangé pour célébrer ton retour ! Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?

- Ta gourmandise te tuera un de ses jours, espèce d'ogre !

- Bon, je vais te refaire un gâteau pour ce soir, mais, toi, tu n'auras même pas le droit de manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ce gâteau, tu manges beaucoup trop à mon gout.

- M'man, j'ai même pas un gramme de graisse, regarde ! Il souleva son tee-shirt pour lui montrer ses abdos. Je m'éclipsais discrètement pour monter voir mon petit frère. Il était sur son ordi, dans sa chambre.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'a pas manqué d'avoir de l'intimité quand tu étais à Phœnix. Il se leva pour me faire une légère accolade.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant ces quinze jours ?

- Emmett et Rose ne se parlent plus, je dois faire le pigeon voyageur via mon téléphone. Il compense le manque de sa petite amie en bouffant comme un porc et en regardant des trucs pas très catholique. J'ai dus laisser ma chambre à Nessie et aller dormir dans la tienne pour que cette gosse ne soit pas traumatisée à vie.

- J'irais lui parler, et s'il continue, je la prendrais dans ma chambre. Je vais faire ma commère auprès de Rose pour tout savoir sur cette affaire. Merci !

Je repartis vers ma chambre où mon père avait déposé ma valise sur mon lit. Je la retournais d'un seul coup, mis les souvenirs de côté et triais ce qui avait besoin d'être lavé ou pas. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me retournais pour voir ma mère passer la porte, avec un petit carré de papier dans la main.

- Tiens, c'est la date du rendez-vous que j'ai pris chez le gynéco. J'ai pris ma journée, je t(y emmènerais.

- Sans souci.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que tu as rencontré Jennifer Aniston ? Sur internet, ils disaient qu'elle était à Phœnix, près du quartier où tu logeais ? Ma mère essayait de contenir l'excitation qui naissait dans sa voix. Elle, totalement fan de Friends.<p>

- J'ai vu une fille qui lui ressemblait, mais je ne sais pas si c'était elle. Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. Je le sortis pour voir un texto de Jasper.

_Tu me manques, je me sens comme une merde dans ma chambre vide._

_Toi aussi tu me manques, ça va me faire bizarre de dormir seule ce soir._

Je le rangeai dans ma poche et continuais de subir l'interrogatoire made in maman pour savoir comment s'était déroulé mes vacances.

- Et ça c'est bien passé avec ta belle-famille ?

- Oui, comme sur des roulettes. Sauf que la mère de Jasper s'est mise en tête de me faire des omelettes tous les jours pour le petit déjeuner. Mon visage se tordit de dégout. Ma mère éclata de rire.

- Ben tu vois que tu les aimes, ces maudites omelettes ! Un nouveau texto se fit entendre.

_Je sens encore l'arrondi de ton sein contre ma paume._

J'eus un frisson avant de lui répondre.

_Me dis pas des choses comme ça…_

_Ça t'excite ?_

_Oui. _

Dus-je avouer honteusement. Ma mère arriva avec l'énorme gâteau qu'elle avait fait pour mon retour. Emmett le regarda et saliva d'envie dessus, mais Esmée fut intransigeante. Pour l'aider à combattre sa frustration sexuelle, je lui donnais la moitié de ma part avant de remonter pour aller me coucher, étant fatiguée par le voyage. J'allumais mon ordinateur tout en partant à la salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Je fis charger ma messagerie avant de repartir pour me rincer et me démaquiller. En regardant le nombre de messages que contenait ma boite mail, et surtout, le nombre de messages qui avait pour intitulé des gros mots, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Phœnix dans les bras de mon amoureux.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine !<p>

Bisous ^^

PS. J'ai mis en ligne le prologue de ma nouvelle FF. Allez y jeter un œil !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Quinze jours que je publie à la bonne date, sans retard !

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Ma première réaction fut de tenter de garder mon calme, sans grand succès évidemment. Mon corps se mit à trembler d'une rage indescriptible, que je ne me croyais pas en mesure d'éprouver. Je respirais par le nez, soufflais par la bouche et m'assis sur mon lit pour tenter de me détendre et ne pas tout casser autour de moi. Je n'osais pas m'approcher de l'écran de mon ordinateur, ayant trop peur de le briser. Edward passa dans le couloir et me vis, toute tremblante. Il s'approcha de moi lentement pour ne pas me faire peur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi, signe qu'il venait de s'assoir. Il fit passer son bras sur mes épaules pour que je me détende.

Je pointais du bout du doigt l'écran de mon ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille depuis le temps. Il me lâcha, et je me mis à regretter le manque de sa présence. Il se leva et bougea la souris pour que l'ordinateur sorte de son repos. Il regarda la longue liste de messages.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cette conne ! Il arracha brutalement le câble électrique. L'ordinateur eut un bruit atroce avant de sombrer dans le silence le plus complet.

- T'as fait quoi là ?! Je me retenais presque de crier.

- Je te prouve que Maria n'est qu'une pauvre conne que tu dois ignorer si tu veux aller mieux. Elle t'a fait souffrir Alice, et elle te fait toujours souffrir. Oublie là, ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle t'envoie, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut voir que tu souffres. Alors arrête de penser à elle.

- Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans la liste de mail. Elle a monté tout le lycée contre moi, tu te rends compte !

- Pas tout le lycée. Pas moi, pas Emmett, ni Jasper, Rosalie, et tout notre groupe. Tu as encore des alliés Alice, n'en doute jamais. Cette petite garce veut te déstabiliser, alors ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il repassa son bras autour de mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je vis Nessie se mettre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ben alors ma petite puce, tu dors pas ? Elle se rapprocha de nous. Je la hissais sur mon matelas à l'aide de mes bras.

- Non, Memet fait trop de bruit !

- Allez viens avec moi, on va dormir toutes les deux, entre filles. Tu pourras me raconter plein de choses sur Jacob ! Elle cacha son rougissement derrière la peluche que le Jacob en question lui avait offert. Je la hissais sur mes cuisses et lui fis un câlin.

- Moi aussi j'veux tout savoir ! Demanda négligemment Edward.

- Non, pas toi ! Le disputa Nessie. Toi, tu sauras rien. Il repartit les bras ballants, sans infos. Je nous couchais toutes les deux dans mon lit. On papota jusqu'à 22 heures toutes les deux, le temps pour elle qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

><p>- Il dit quoi celui-ci ? Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers l'écran de l'ordinateur de Jasper. Je le vis les sourcils froncés, lisant attentivement les lignes du huitième mail d'insulte parmi la cinquantaine dont ma boite mail était pleine.<p>

- Le même que les autres, que tu es une manipulatrice qui a volé le petit ami de Maria. Tu ne mérites des baffes voire plus. Ajoute là à notre liste de noire. Il supprima le mail et passa au suivant. Je tentais de garder la tête froide, alors qu'en réalité, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, pleurer de tout mon saoul et casser cet ordinateur de merde.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture de tous mes mails, nous avions une cinquantaine de personnes sur notre liste noire. La suite fut d'aller fouiner vers mes comptes sur les réseaux sociaux pour voir qui j'avais encore comme ennemie contre moi. J'en rajoutais cinq sur Facebook, trois sur twitter et quatre sur MSN. Une très très longue liste en somme. Via mon adresse d'origine, on leur envoya un mail groupé à toutes. Il nous fallut près d'une heure pour le rédiger correctement sans céder à la colère.

_Bonjour à vous toutes chères anciennes amies._

_Vu qu'aucune de vous toutes n'a eu le courage de venir me parler en face à face, je vais user des mêmes méthodes que vous, mais sans utiliser de grossièretés, car je suis mieux élevé que vous. Je trouve votre attitude déplorable, vous me critiquez sans même savoir la totalité de l'histoire. Vous n'avez que le point de vue de Maria (qui est, soit dit en passant, une sacré garce). Vous voulez la totalité de la vérité : la voilà !_

_Oui, Jasper et Maria se sont embrassés à la soirée d'anniversaire de mon frère, mais Maria à fait une crise de jalousie le lendemain car Jasper à dormi dans mon lit. NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT ! J'étais bourrée comme jamais, et Jasper avait peur que je m'étouffer dans mon sommeil avec mon vomi. Le lendemain, Maria m'a hurlé dessus comme une furie, parce qu'elle a décrétée que Jasper lui appartenait, qu'il était à elle dès qu'elle a posé le regard sur lui. Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu injuste ? Alors oui, je lui ai dit que moi aussi, Jasper m'intéressait. Il nous a entendus, et il a fait son choix. Oui, il m'a choisi, de son plein gré. Je ne l'ai pas manipulé, mais Maria, elle, le fait !_

_Si vous voulez vous ranger de mon côté, il n'est pas encore trop tard, j'accepte encore les excuse._

J'envoyais une cinquantaine de messages avec accusés de réception, que je reçus presque immédiatement. Je tenus la main de Jasper et attendis des réponses. Il actualisa la boite de réception une dizaine de fois, mais pas un seul nouveau message. Je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux, supportant avec douleur la perte de mes amis d'un seul coup. Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me supporter.

- Tu vas pleurer ?

- Non. Je ne leur ferrais pas ce plaisir. Il embrassa ma joue.

- Je serais là. Et ta famille sera là, on te défendra.

* * *

><p>Je sentais les mains de Jasper remonter le long de mon ventre. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'empêchaient de riposter, bien que je me demande si j'en avais bien envie… Si, je dois le faire ! Je retirais les mains de Jasper de mon ventre et les immobilisais tant bien que mal dans les miennes. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et libéra ma bouche.<p>

- Un problème ? Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de mon cou.

- Oui. On devrait ralentir la cadence toi et moi. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras pour me regarder fixement.

- Tu regrettes ? Ce qu'on a fait tous les deux dans la piscine, tu le regrettes ?

- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est allé vite. Tu veux pas qu'on profite l'un de l'autre avant de passer à l'étape sexuelle ?

- Si tu veux. Mais réponds à ma question avant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je regrette un peu de t'avoir laissé me toucher aussi vite, mais je ne regrette pas les sensations qu'on en a éprouvés, ni la confiance que j'ai eu en toi.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est contradictoire ? Tu regrettes, mais en même temps, tu as aimé.

- Tu tiens à me faire une scène maintenant ?

- J'te fais pas une scène, je veux te comprendre ! Il retira une mèche de cheveux de mon front.

- J'crois que je devrais y aller. Je me rassis sur le matelas et mis mes chaussures.

- Attends ! Je claquais la porte de sa chambre et descendis les escaliers. Heureusement, sa mère n'était pas là, je tenais pas à m'expliquer avec elle sur mon comportement. Je fis quelques pas dehors et longeais le long de la route. Une chance, Emmett passa sur la route à ce moment-là. Il s'arrêta pour me remorquer vers la maison.

- Tu comptais rentrer à pied ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, rien qu'une prise de tête mineure, ça va passer. Il lança un regard mauvais à la maison de Jasper avant de démarrer. Et toi, avec Rosalie, ça s'est arrangé ? Car c'est pas que j'en ai marre de dormir avec Nessie depuis trois jours, mais presque !

- A ton avis, tu crois que je reviens d'où ? Il me fit un clin d'œil lubrique qui voulait tout dire.

- Fini le porno en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Là, je garantis rien ! Mon portable vibra dans mon sac, et je savais par avance que c'était un message de Jasper. J'attendis d'être à la maison et enfermé dans ma chambre pour le regarder.

_Excuse-moi, je voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête, on ira au rythme que tu veux. Je t'aime tant, je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

_Répète ce que tu as dit ?!_

J'ai pas rêvé, il a bien qu'il m'aimait ! Oh mon dieu, reste calme Alice, reste surtout calme, chose, bien sûr, que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire ! Je me levais pour sautiller autour de mon lit jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un nouveau texto de Jaz.

_Je t'aime Alice. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi. Tu es ma source de joie depuis près de deux mois, ma pile électrique préféré. Alors, ne me quitte pas, sinon, je n'aurais plus d'énergie (autant continuer dans la métaphore énergique !)_

Ah, je le reconnais bien là mon Jasper, avec ses phrases intello que lui seul comprend ! Je tentais de lui envoyer une réponse cohérente, mais vu mon état de joie, j'eus un peu de mal.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Jazz ! Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, alors j'ai attendu que tu fasses le premier pas._

Maintenant, je me moquais de ce que Maria pouvait faire ou dire sur mon compte, car grâce à Jasper et à la simple expression 'je t'aime', je pourrais gravir des montages, et vaincre le plus géant des monstres.

J'allais de nouveau sur mon ordinateur pour voir si une de mes 'amies' avaient répondue à mon message… Sans succès ! Et ben, si ces pauvres connes préfèrent rester avec une garce, qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai plus besoin d'elles ! Maintenant, j'ai Jasper.

* * *

><p>- ALICE ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD, COMME TOUJOURS ! La phrase préférée d'Emmett, à chaque rentrée !<p>

- OH, TRENTE SECONDES ! Je m'appliquais mon mascara en vitesse et attrapais mon sac de cours. Je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, passais par la cuisine pour embrasser mes parents et ma petite sœur et partit vers la Jeep de mon frère. Il expira bruyamment l'air par ses narines et démarra au quart de tour vers le lycée.

Il se gara face au bâtiment dix minutes après notre départ. Je sortis timidement de la voiture, attrapais mon sac et rejoignis Jasper qui parlait avec Rosalie. Je me calais dans ses bras, lui adossé contre la carrosserie de sa voiture et scannais le parking. La voiture de Maria n'était pas encore là, mais celle de ses nouvelles amies, si ! Je restais stoïque, les fixant, sans boucher d'un iota. Certaines avaient le courage de se retourner une demi-seconde pour faire face à mon regard, avant de se retourner et de chuchoter entre elles. Pas discrète pour trois pièces les nanas !

- Alors Cullen, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir la majorité du lycée contre toi ? Je sursautais pour voir Maria face à moi. Jasper garda sa main sur mon épaule et la serra plus fortement, m'incitant au calme.

- Dégage Maria, c'est clair ! Emmett s'interposa entre elle et moi.

- Garde du corps perso, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferrais pas du mal physiquement. Elle repartit rejoindre ses amies, et je l'entendis dire du mal de moi.

Pourquoi je ne la sens pas, cette journée de rentrée ?

* * *

><p>Vous vous doutez bien que le prochain chapitre sera la grande dispute MariaAlice !

Bisous ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews lors du précédent chapitre !

Fan de twilight : Ca va faire redescendre la pression entre les deux à une vitesse fulgurante ! Alice à bien morflé pendant les vacances, et ça va continuer pendant les cours, vu qu'elles vont etre face à face. Elle sera toujours soutenu par Jasper et sa famille, Emmett la protégera face à Maria dans n'importe quelle situation. Les coups vont partir du coté de Maria, qui a une manière bien à elle de faire sa loi ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

Aussidagility : Si tu veux, je peux te faire entrer dans l'histoire pour essayer de voler Jasper et de le ramener dans notre monde ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je me dirigeai à contrecœur dans l'enceinte de notre lycée et me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de l'année, celui d'histoire-géo. Je tentais de regarder qui était dans ce cour. Heureusement, je n'avais pas d'ennemi ici. Je pus entrer dans la salle sans avoir à me cacher et pris une place au dernier rang, à coté de Sam.

Le prof nous débita un speech tout prêt qu'il devait faire à chacune de ses classes, sur l'importance du travail, de l'apprentissage des dates et des définitions… Un speech inutile que nous connaissions par cœur. Je fis semblant de l'écouter, mais j'étais plongée bien loin dans mes pensées, essayant de calculer le nombre total de personnes que j'avais contre moi, directement ou indirectement. J'en comptais une cinquantaine, en ayant découvert trois qui me regardaient indiscrètement.

**Edward POV**

Je suivis Mike jusqu'à notre premier cours de l'année, celui de math, et nous trouvais deux places côte à côte dans un coin de la salle. Ce dernier m'abandonna directement pour tenter de draguer Jessica. De loin, assise dans le fond, je vis Isabella, jouant avec son portable. Je me levais, traversais la salle à pas vif et prit la chaise face à son bureau et la retournais. Elle leva les yeux de son écran une demi secondes, le remis sur son écran avant de les relever brusquement vers moi, me reconnaissant enfin. Elle sauvegarda sa partie et rangea son engin dans son sac. Elle me regarda, des rougeurs prononcées sur les joues.

- Tu as passé un bon été ?

- Oui, je te remercie, et le tien ?

- Bon, j'ai eu le temps de lire ton livre trois fois, et j'ai adoré ! Merci beaucoup. Elle baissa la tête et rougit encore plus.

- De rien, murmura-t-elle. J'entendis le prof arriver pour donner son cours. Je me levais de ma chaise pour la rendre à son propriétaire et eut juste le temps de dire un dernier mot à Isabella.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra à la pause. Et si tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, pas de souci. Je repartis à pas vif vers ma place normale, me faufilais derrière Mike et m'assis face au prof. Mon voisin de table sortit directement un cahier. Depuis quand Mike est-il si, voire plus rigoureux que moi ! J'avais à peine une feuille pour prendre des notes. Il retourna son cahier et écrivis sur la couverture.

_Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Swan ! _

_On se connait bien, et j'allais la remercier pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? Mes faits et gestes sont contrôlés à ce point ?_

_Si tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, pas de souci, c'est vraiment un remerciement de cadeau !_

_Putain, mais fous moi la paix, tu le comprends ça. Et suis le cours, t'es déjà une buse en math, je veux pas passer tous mes week-end à te réexpliquer chaque cours. _En colère, je fermais brutalement le cahier et me concentrais à peine sur le cours. Je le connaissais déjà, vu que j'avais le même prof que l'an passé. Je savais ce que j'avais besoin d'acheter, l'importance de bien faire les exercices… En gros, une heure où je pus ruminer ma colère dans mon coin sans qu'on me cherche des noises.

**Bella POV**

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes directement après mon premier cours. Heureusement, elles étaient désertes. Je pus laisser éclater ma joie au grand jour. Il s'est enfin rendu compte de mon existence ! Il a compris que ses potes étaient tous des cons ! Il veut déjeuner avec moi…

Mon dieu ! Il faut que je me remaquille, c'est pas possible autrement. Mes joues sont aussi rouges que des tomates mures ! J'attrapais mon poudrier dans la poche avant de mon sac et me remaquillais rapidement. Eh oui, Bella Swan change ! Depuis cet été, j'ai décidé de me maquiller, pour avoir une plus belle peau. Quelque chose de discret, pas un pot de peinture sur patte comme Rosalie ou Jessica. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, j'entends leur voix se diriger vers moi.

Je remballe directement tout mon attirail et quitte les toilettes fissa pour ne pas les croiser. Je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires d'anglais et fonce à ce cours. Malheureusement, il n'y est pas. Je prends mon temps pour m'installer et en constatant que ma prof cette année est la même que celle de l'an passé, je me mis à rêvasser de notre rendez-vous tous les deux.

Il va falloir qu'on se cache bien entendu. Si son groupe d'ami nous trouve, il va se faire lyncher, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, en aucun cas ! Peut-être qu'il va m'avouer plein de trucs, des secrets horribles sur son frère dont je pourrais me servir si jamais il m'attaque publiquement. Ou alors… Il va m'avouer que d'autres sentiments ont naquit en lui durant cet été ! Non, ne t'emballe pas Bella, ne t'emballe pas. Tu as trop tendance à partir dans des délires lointains, comme maintenant.

La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner résonne enfin. Je me lève comme une fusée en direction de la porte et, une chance, sa salle se situe juste à côté de la mienne. Je m'adosse au mur, bien en face de la porte, et attends. Quand il sort enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder fixement. Il est en grande discussion avec son frère, et me regarda l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Peut-être qu'il lui explique pourquoi il ne peut déjeuner avec lui. Ils continuent de marcher, sans me prêter un seul regard. Incrédule, je restais là sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Emmett se retourna vers moi.

- Je sais que j'ai un beau cul Swan, mais malheureusement pour toi, tes affreuses mains ne pourront jamais le toucher. On touche avec les yeux ! Edward continua sans se retourner.

Heureusement que je ne me suis pas trop bercé d'illusions, sinon, je serais partie en courant pour aller pleurer dans les toilettes du lycée.

**Alice POV **

Matinée horrible. Il n'y a que ce mot pour qualifier ce que j'ai vécu durant ce matin. Le cours d'histoire-géo fut long, et je m'en échappais à la pause pour foncer aux toilettes de mon étage. Enfermé dans une cabine, j'avais entendu la voix de Maria et ses pas entrant dans la pièce. J'avais remonté mes chevilles pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse mes chaussures et avait attendu dans cette position inconfortable pendant de longues secondes.

- Quelqu'un a vu la Cullen aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, elle était avec moi ce matin. Elle avait un regard de bouledogue méchant qui ne lui allait pas du tout. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer pendant le cours.

- Elle s'énerve, c'est très bien ! Maintenant, il suffit juste de faire monter la pression un peu plus haute pour qu'elle dégénère et fasse une erreur.

- Quel genre d'erreur ?

- Du genre renvoi du lycée ! Si elle n'est plus là, Jasper sera seul… Elle ne pourra pas voir ce que je fais…

- Fais quand même attention Maria.

- A quoi ?

- A ce que ce ne soit pas toi qui t'emporte trop. Si ça dégénère, vous serez deux à être virées, et tu ne seras avancé en rien, bien au contraire.

- Laissez-moi gérer, je peux être suffisamment calme et manipulatrice pour que ça lui retombe sur le coin du visage. Elle ne va voir d'où vient le vent.

Résultat maintenant, je dois supporter les affronts de Maria sans sourciller, sinon, elle me fait exclure sans préambule. Surtout, rester calme. Je contemplais mon assiette de frittes avec mon hamburger sans motivation.

- Tu devrais manger Alice, m'incita Jasper.

- Fais le vite, sinon, c'est moi qui vais te le bouffer. Emmett mordit dans son hamburger tout en contemplant le mien. Je le fis glisser dans son assiette. Nous nous étions incrustés dans le groupe d'amis de mon frère, ayant peur que Maria vienne nous voir. Emmett et sa montagne de muscles étaient une très bonne raison de nous foutre la paix.

Je me forçais à manger une partie des bâtonnets de pomme de terre frits et un yaourt nature avant d'aller poser mon plateau pour que le personnel le nettoie. Jasper m'accompagna, n'étant pas sure pour ma sécurité. Pour une fois, il avait raison.

Le comptoir pour déposer les plateaux était à l'autre bout de la cantine, juste à côté de la table de Maria et de ses poufs. En m'y dirigeant, je sentis son regard menaçant quand je m'approchais. Je dus la contourner pour des raisons pratiques. Je ne vis que trop tard qu'elle avait tendu le pied pour me déséquilibrer. Je trébuchais vers Jasper, toute la vaisselle se retrouva par terre… Toute la salle rigola de ma quasi chute. Une des surveillantes arriva et constata les dégâts.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention ! Alors, un verre cassé, une grande et une petite assiette… Ça vous ferra trois dollars à rembourser à l'établissement. Elle me tendit une pelle et un balai. Nettoyez moi ça, et vous, allez trouver une autre table ! Une chance, mon ancienne meilleure amie et toute sa clique quittèrent les alentours, et s'assirent à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

Je balayais tous le verre par terre, et, au moment où je relevais les yeux, je les vis rire comme des imbéciles. Garder son calme, garder son calme… Ca va être mon mantra de la journée !

* * *

><p>Sport, ça ne peut que me défouler ! Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'ami dans ce cours, et, comble du malheur, je me retrouvais avec Maria. Bon, heureusement, elle était seule et n'avais pas d'amie non plus.<p>

Notre tyran nous fit commencer par nous faire courir pendant vingt minutes, histoire de nous remettre en jambes après l'été qu'on a surement passé à glander devant notre ordinateur. Je laissais partir Maria loin de moi pour éviter un autre accident et me tenais en fin de convoi.

- Bon, on va commencer notre cycle par du volley ! Pour le reste de l'heure, vous vous mettez par deux, et vous faites des matchs en un contre un. Je me tournais vers ma voisine la plus proche pour lui demander d'être ma partenaire, mais elle avait déjà quelqu'un. En regardant autour de moi, je constatais que tout le monde avait chaussure à son pied. Sauf moi et Maria. Cette dernière était en train de supplier la prof d'accepter de se mettre dans un groupe avec deux autres.

- Cullen est seule aussi, mettez-vous à deux ! Vous étiez comme les doigts de la main l'an passé, vous devriez être heureuse. Elle plaqua un ballon contre son ventre. Et si vous refusez, tous les mercredis jusqu'à noël, vous venez raccommoder les raquettes de badminton.

On se jaugea du regard pendant de longues secondes. Je la suivis jusqu'au filet le plus proche et me glissais dessous. Quelque chose me frappa violement les fesses et me fis presque trébucher. Le ballon de volley roula jusqu'à moi.

- Désolé, je voulais aider ton gros cul à passer. Je reculais et me mis à l'emplacement du service. Garder son calme, garder son calme… Je lançais le ballon dans sa direction, mais il atterrit en plein dans son visage.

- Madame ! Cullen m'a fait mal !

- Alice ! Faites attention bon sang ! Maria se tenait le nez pour faire bonne mesure. Elle avait un immense sourire dans ma direction. Elle récupéra le ballon et l'envoya fortement dans ma direction. Je me tordis pour le lui renvoyer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ok, elle veut jouer à qui sera la plus conne ? Pas de souci !

Elle m'envoya le ballon. Je ne le rattrapais pas et le laissais rouler jusqu'à moi. Je fis mon service, elle ne bougea pas. Pendant les vingt minutes du cours, nous n'échangeâmes pas une seule balle, sauf quand la prof venait trainer dans notre coin. J'allais reposer le ballon dans le sac et allais me changer en vitesse.

Je remballais mes affaires et rejoignis le parking où Jasper m'attendait. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et lui donnais un long baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et je faufilais ma langue dans sa bouche. Elles dansèrent durant de longues secondes, avant que quelqu'un n'envahisse notre champ de vision. J'entrouvris les yeux pour remarquer Maria. Je quittais à regret la bouche de mon petit ami et contemplais mon ancienne meilleure amie.

- Vous savez que ce que vous faites peut être considéré comme un attentat à la pudeur !

- Quoi, on est en train de bruler la pauvre rétine de tes yeux ? Répliquai-je.

- Ca se pourrait bien ! Méfiez-vous, les surveillants rodent dans le coin.

- Maria, tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu es une pauvre garce rancunière qui ne vit que pour me faire chier. Apprends à pardonner, et à digérer toutes les crasses qu'on te fait, sinon, ta vie va être minable et rongé par la rancune. C'est un conseil. Je ne vis pas sa main partir en direction de ma joue. La brulure fut cuisante. Je vis Emmett et le reste de son groupe se rapprocher. Je bondis de l'étreinte de Jasper pour aller mettre la même baffe à Maria. Edward m'en empêcha.

- LAISSE-MOI FRAPPER CETTE PUTE ! Maria revint à la charge. Emmett l'en empêcha.

- SALE PETASSE ! J'VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS, J'VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Maria en brandissant le poing. Emmett faisait tout pour l'éloigner de moi. Les élèves avaient fait un cercle autour de nous sur le parking.

- BATTEZ-VOUS, BATTEZ-VOUS, BATTEZ-VOUS ! Scandaient-t-il.

- VIENS MA GARCE, ESSAYE UN PEU ! Edward et Jasper me retenait tant bien que mal.

- Alice, mon amour, calme-toi, me murmura Jasper au creux de l'oreille. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- TU N'AVAIS PAS A ME VOLER JASPER, IL ETAIT A MOI, TU M'ENTENDS, A MOI ! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! Elle tenta de frapper Emmett. Elle réussit uniquement à le mettre plus en rogne. Je luttais une nouvelle fois contre le bras d'Edward.

- Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi la frapper ! Le suppliai-je.

- Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je t'évite de la frapper. Arrête toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- T'ES QU'UNE MERDE ALICE, TELLEMENT UNE MERDE QUE T'ES INCAPABLE DE VENIR M'AFFRONTER ! ALLEZ, VIENS ! Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire flancher Emmett en forçant contre son buste.

- Oh oh oh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Le principal essaya tant bien que mal de franchir la foule. On tourna la tête pour essayer de retrouver un état normal.

- Rien monsieur. Juste une discussion amicale ! Prononça Maria, en insistant bien sur le terme amical. Evidemment, même s'il est bête comme ces pieds, il a compris que quelque chose se tramait. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun coup, il ne pouvait pas nous mettre un mot ou une heure de colle.

- Allez, disparaissez ! Rentrez chez vous ! Il écarta les bras en grand, comme une poule qui essayerait de faire disparaitre quelque chose entre ses plumes. Edward me fit reculer vers notre voiture. Je commençais à quitter le parking, mais mes émotions refoulées prirent le dessus. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, faisant disparaitre mon maquillage en longues trainées colorées. Jasper posa mon visage sur mon épaule.

- C'est rien bébé, c'est rien. Ça passera. Edward frictionna mon dos pour me réconforter. Un bref coup de klaxon me fit sursauter et me ramena à la réalité. C'était Swan, dans son vieux camion rouge. Toujours énervé, je me précipitais à grand pas vers sa vitre.

- Quoi, ça t'enmerde tant que ça que je chiale devant ton camion pourri ? Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes putain ! Ne comprenant pas cette agression verbale gratuite, elle fit grincer son camion et partit à toute vitesse.

- Alice ! M'engueula Jasper. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de l'engueuler pour rien ? Il m'entraina dans la voiture de mon frère. J'essuyais rapidement mes dernières larmes. Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle demain.

C'est ce que je disais : aujourd'hui a été une putain de mauvaise journée.

* * *

><p>La tension va nettement diminuer dans les prochains chapitres.<p>

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes reviews cette semaine ! ANNONCE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE ! LISEZ-LA BIEN !

Aussidagility : Tu veux parier ? Maria va bientôt disparaitre… Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Be : Alors non, je vais te rassurer, j'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées et de projets ! Je ne publie plus que deux histoires car ça me permet d'avoir des publications plus régulières pour vous, car je vais entrer en fac de droit mardi, et je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Je préfere privilégier la qualité à la quantité ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, malgré le problème Edward/Bella. Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella sert de défouloir à toute la famille Cullen, elle va craquer dans ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Mon frère se gara face à notre maison, et je sentais que les ennuis allaient encore continuer. Mes parents m'attendaient sur le perron. Ma mère avait les bras croisés sur son buste, l'air visiblement très en colère… Bon, ça, ça veut dire que ça va chauffer pour mon grade ! C'est rare quand Esmée s'énerve. Et c'est très violent. Mon père se tenait à côté d'elle, caressant son bras pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle retira brutalement la main de Carlisle.

- Allez, si tu affrontes sa colère maintenant, ça ne pourras que te rendre service. Et on est là, on prendra ton parti si jamais ça tourne mal. Je me calais contre l'épaule de Jasper et tentais de faire le vide en moi pour être mieux paré à l'attaque de ma mère.

Je m'agrippais fortement à la main de mon petit ami avant d'ouvrir la portière. Je ne lâchais pas sa main en sortant, Jasper dut se glisser le long de la banquette pour sortir de mon côté. Edward, Emmett et Rose se postèrent derrière nous, pour nous soutenir. Je m'arrêtais face aux parents, ma main broyant celle de Jasper et attendant l'explosion finale de la part de ma mère.

3…2…1…

- Un appel du proviseur pour nous dire que notre propre fille insulte une de ses camarades et provoque un conflit en plein milieu du parking ! J'espère que tu as de très bonnes raisons pour ça ! Des raisons en béton, si tu ne veux revoir la vitrine ne serait-ce que d'un seul magasin avant le 31 décembre !

- La raison ? Tu veux connaitre la raison ? C'est très simple, elle s'appelle Maria, et elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la tombe ! Elle va faire exprès de me pousser à bout pour que je me fasse exclure du lycée ! Elle m'a fait un croche-pattes à la cantine pour que je m'écroule dans du verre brisé, peut-être même me blesser ! Ca l'arrangerait bien ! Elle m'a balancé plusieurs ballons de volley-ball en plein visage, et pour finir la journée, elle est venue me provoquer sur le parking. Alors, oui, j'ai riposté, parce que j'en ai plus que marre de cette situation de merde ! Si tu veux me punir, vas-y, te gêne pas ! J'allais la contourner pour monter dans ma chambre, ma famille et Jasper sur les talons. Ma mère m'attrapa le bras pour que je reste dans le coin.

- Maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer ! J'ai pas envie de venir te chercher chez les flics parce que vous vous serez disputés une fois de trop et qu'il y aura eu des coups. A partir de maintenant, j'exige de ta part le plus grand self control dont tu disposes. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas Maria, mais il va falloir faire avec.

- Elle me provoque et m'humilie, et moi, je dois aller lui lécher les pieds ? C'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Pas à ce point. Mais si elle te provoque et qu'il y a témoins, va chez le principal, il se chargera de remettre cette petite peste en place.

- Je dois être une balance ? Mais tout le monde va me détester !

- C'est sans appel ! Je veux bien laisser passer cette petite incartade si tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras pas ! C'est bien clair ? Je hochais la tête, soumise. Si je reçois un nouvel appel de ton proviseur, ou pire, s'il nous convoque, crois-moi, je serais bien plus sévère que maintenant.

- D'accord. Je réajustais mon sac sur mon épaule et rentrais à l'intérieur, suivie par Jasper. M'man ? Elle se retourna. Les parents de Jasper ne sont pas chez lui, est-ce qu'il peut rester dormir ici ce soir ?

- Tu abuses quand même un peu Alice… Mais oui, c'est d'accord. Je retournais dehors et déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'adore ! Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien commencé à prendre la pilule, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille avant d'entrainer Jasper jusqu'à l'étage.

* * *

><p>- Bébé ? Murmurai-je tout en me collant contre son flan nu.<p>

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais d'être mon garde-fou ?

- Je le fais pas déjà en tentant de te calmer quand tu es surexcité ? Je le vis sourire dans le noir. Je frappais délicatement son ventre pour me venger.

- Mais non bêta. Je te demande de me surveiller si Maria commence à me chercher des poux, pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec mes parents. Tu comprends ? Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais tout faire pour t'empêcher de frapper Maria, même si, honnêtement, je meurs d'envie de le faire pour toi.

- Je t'aime mon Jazzou adoré ! Je me relevais pour embrasser ses lèvres douces.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lil. Il me tourna le dos pour tenter de dormir, avant de me refaire face. Tu penseras à t'excuser auprès de la pauvre fille que tu as insultée. Elle n'avait rien demandé je te signale.

- J'irais. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très cool ce que je lui ai fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je garais 'mon vieux camion pourri', comme l'avait surnommé Alice hier à ma place de parking et en descendis. Je marchais à grande vitesse pour entrer dans le bâtiment, ayant envie de me faire discrète, et allais ouvrir mon casier pour y vider mon casier. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et s'adosser contre mon casier voisin. Je fermais le mien et contemplais Alice Cullen. J'embarquais mes affaires à une vitesse éclair et partit vers mon premier cours. Ses talons me suivirent, claquant contre le carrelage du couloir. Elle accéléra et me dépassa, se postant face à moi, m'empêchant toute issue.

- Isabella, ne me fuis pas. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis hier. C'était sous le coup de la colère, je n'en pensais pas un mot.

- OH SI ! Tu pensais exactement tout ce que tu as dit, ne me mens pas. J'en ai marre de vous, les Cullen ! Marre de servir de bouc émissaire à tous vos problèmes. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je voulais rester forte. Si vous voulez vous défoulez, faites de la boxe ou un sport extrême, mais ne vous en prenez pas à moi ! J'allais la contourner quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis Edward, inquiet.

- Isabella, ça ne va pas ? J'entendais dans sa voix tout ce que je détestais.

- Toi, ne me touches pas, ne me touches surtout pas et ne m'approche plus ! Heureusement, les toilettes des filles n'étaient pas loin. Je pus en profiter pour m'y éclipser une dizaine de minutes pour essuyer rapidement mes larmes. Je préférais ne pas me remaquiller, n'en ayant pas le gout ni la motivation.

Je sortis à la sonnerie et échappais à toute la famille Cullen. J'arrivais après le prof qui heureusement, ne me renvoya pas. Je m'installais au fond de la salle, et me fis discrète durant les deux heures, broyant du noir en faisant des arabesques sur ma feuille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

- Je comprends pas ! J'y suis allée gentiment avec elle, comme tu m'as dit, mais elle m'a repoussé avec une de ses hargnes ! Je tournais la tête pour la regarder, adossée à sa fourgonnette en train de lire un bouquin. Elle dut avoir conscience de mon regard car elle remballa ses affaires pour aller lire plus loin.

- Je la comprends. Je me tournais vers Jasper qui me tenait dans ses bras. Cette fille se fait harceler par Emmett et tout son groupe depuis qu'elle est gosse, tu l'agresses hier comme une folle alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé. Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'ait plus envie d'avoir aucun lien avec la famille Cullen. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous martyrisez cette fille ?

- Elle a perdu sa mère lors d'un hold-up quand elle avait quatre ans. Elle s'est renfermé sur elle-même et ne parlait plus à personne. Même au collège, elle a continué à être seule. Elle ne cherche pas à se faire des amies, elle aime la solitude. Emmett a profité de sa faiblesse pour la martyriser. Et elle, elle ne réagit pas.

- C'est horrible ce qu'elle vit. Vous vous en rendez compte ? S'en rendent-ils compte ? Il pointa du bout du menton le groupe de mes deux frères.

- On ne peut rien faire, si elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir aux autres, on ne peut pas la forcer.

- C'est normal qu'elle ne supporte plus la famille Cullen. Elle doit souffrir des choix qu'elle a fait étant plus jeune, et désormais, elle n'arrive plus à se sortir de ce cercle infernal. Il faut faire entendre raison à Emmett. Il faut que lui et son groupe arrête de la torturer pour qu'elle se sente en confiance.

- Essaye de faire entendre raison à ce gros balourd. Si tu y arrives, je t'épouse sur le champ ! Il eut un sourire avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Je vis Maria s'approcher de moi alors que j'écoutais Emmett se plaindre de son prof de math, un petit nouveau qui l'avait pris en grippe. Jasper posa une de ses mains sur la mienne pour m'apaiser, et fis de légères arabesques pour me détendre. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de ne pas la voir. Je sentis son parfum me heurter les narines. Calme-toi, surtout, calme-toi et respire un grand coup !<p>

Je sentis quelque chose de froid me couler le long du crâne et descendre le long de ma nuque avant d'atterrir sous mon haut blanc. En ouvrant les yeux, je constatais que la garce m'avait versé un verre d'eau gelé sur le visage. Je ne bougeais pas et eu un sourire pendant que tout le monde s'excitait autour de notre table. Toutes les filles me tendaient des serviettes pour tenter de m'éponger.

Les chaises d'Emmett et Edward grincèrent sur le lino. Ils voulurent s'en prendre à Maria, mais je posais mes deux mains sur les leur, pour les calmer.

- Laissez, les garçons. Le principal et le surveillant de la cantine vont se faire une joie de la punir pour nous.

- Tu es devenue une vraie fille à maman et un rapporte-paquet Cullen ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible de ta part !

- Ma mère m'a bien éduqué, contrairement à la tienne, ce dont je doute. Elle allait me refaire une crasse mais heureusement, une des surveillantes l'en empêcha en l'escortant le plus cordialement du monde vers le bureau du principal.

J'éclatais de rire, Maria venait de se faire prendre au piège comme une bleue… Ou une blonde, ce qui lui correspondait très bien. Jasper termina d'éponger mes cheveux tant bien que mal. Au lieu de partir dans tous les sens, ils étaient lisses le long de mes oreilles.

- Alice, mets ta veste, m'ordonna Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce qu'il te dit. Compléta Edward.

- Oh, mais vous vous croyez où ? Au temps des cavernes ou quoi ?

- Alice, quand un vêtement blanc est humide, il devient transparent ! Termina ma belle-sœur. Je contemplais avec horreur que tout le monde pouvait reluquer mes seins sans avoir à faire d'efforts ! J'enfilais ma veste en urgence avant de la boutonner jusqu'à mon cou, pour que personne ne puisse me mater (même si ce qu'i mater est très faible…)

* * *

><p>15 jours. 15 jours que je me fais humilier sans riposter avec pour seul plaisir de voir Maria finir dans le bureau du proviseur avec des heures de colles, que bizarrement, elle ne faisait pas (évidemment, quand papa friqué intervient dans l'histoire pour dire qu'il est prêt à verser une somme d'argent considérable à l'établissement, on dit amen à toutes ses demandes !) J'allais me changer pour aller en cours de sport et constatais que Maria n'était pas là ! Alléluia ! Enfin une journée en paix ! Une de ses amies, une de mes ex-amie, explosa en larmes en lisant un texto sur son portable. Une autre fille alla l'accoster pour aller la réconforter et lui demanda ce qui se passait.<p>

- Ma…ma-riia !

* * *

><p>Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Maria !<p>

Réponse la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^

ANNONCE : Je vais faire ma rentrée universitaire mardi matin, en première année de fac de droit, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. J'ai quatre chapitres d'avances, que je vais essayer de garder. Mais il est clair que si j'ai beaucoup trop de travail, je vais préférer travailler plutôt que publier. Je publierais sur twitter ( Clemeria), pour vous dire si je pourrais publier ou pas, et je mettrais une annonce sur mon profil, plutôt que de créer un post exprès pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas publier.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ! Merci pour votre soutien, ma rentrée se passe très bien, et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour le moment, les cours ne commencent que le 17, donc, j'en profite pour écrire !

Aussidagility : Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas une mini Maria en puissance ! Bon courage pour ta rentrée également, elle s'est bien passée ? Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Canada02 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Tout le vestiaire se regroupa autour des deux filles et lut le texto qui était affiché sur l'écran. Une bonne partie du lycée savait que Maria et moi, on était en froid, donc, je ne pris pas la peine d'aller faire ma lèche-botte pour savoir ce qui était arrivée à cette garce. Je terminais de lacer mes chaussures et m'attachais les cheveux avant de sortir. La fille qui avait eu le texto et qui pleurait, Heidi, s'approcha de moi et me barra l'accès aux portes battantes.

- Tu as réussi ton coup hein ! T'es contente maintenant, Maria ne viendra plus jamais t'enmerder ! T'es une pourriture, je vais porter plainte contre toi pour harcèlement moral !

- Mais t'es complétement barré ma pauvre fille ! Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait une folle ! Je me retenais de rire. Elle se rendait ridicule devant tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé à Maria ? Elle est toujours vivante ? Alors arrêtez de chialer, vos larmes, elle n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre. Elle s'intéressait à vous parce que vous n'avez pas un seul gramme de matière grise dans la caboche. Je voulus la contourner, mais elle m'en empêcha en me broyant le bras. Je l'imaginais pas aussi forte l'Heidi.

- Maria quitte Forks par ta faute ! Elle va aller vivre à New-York avec ses parents car elle ne supporte plus de te voir au bras de Jasper ! Tu as réussi à la rendre tellement malheureuse qu'elle traverse tout le pays pour vivre loin de vous !

- Et c'est de ma faute ! Mais tant qu'on n'y est, la faim dans le monde, c'est de ma faute ! Juste pour t'informer, tu sais très bien que son père travaille beaucoup à New-York, il y passe la moitié du mois, et ça faisait deux ans que lui et sa famille parlait de déménager là-bas, pour plus de commodité et des économies de billets d'avions. Peut-être que notre dispute a accéléré le processus, mais en aucun cas, je les ai mis dans l'avion. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais m'éloigner de toutes les ondes négatives qui émanent de toi.

Je la contournais et dégageais mes bras de son emprise avant de rejoindre le terrain de sport. Seuls deux filles étaient à l'heure, les autres durent faire quatre tours de terrain en plus. Je contemplais la face rougie et en sueur d'Heidi quand elle fit ses tours supplémentaires pendant que je m'étirais, savourant cette légère victoire que j'avais arraché à ses pestes. Mais le sort se retourna contre moi car, vu que ma partenaire de volley n'était plus là, je me retrouvais avec une des garces qui me détestait. Le sort s'acharne contre moi, c'est pas possible autrement !

Je me changeais rapidement dans les vestiaires et sortis rejoindre Jasper adossé à la carrosserie de la Jeep de mon frère. Il me serra dans ses bras quand il me vit et me fit décoller très haut avant de me faire virevolter. J'eus un éclat de rire et, pour une fois, ce fut à moi de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Je me repenchais sur ces dernières pour les embrasser à nouveau. Il me fit délicatement redescendre, et ce fut à lui de se baisser pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

- Elle est partie ! Le démon fuit enfin la ville, nous laisse en paix, alléluia ! Souris ma chérie, on va enfin pouvoir exposer notre amour au grand jour sans nous cacher dans une voiture, on va être heureux et en paix ! Réjouis-toi !

- Elle n'est pas encore partie. Un énorme poids vient de nous quitter, mais on n'est pas prêt de voir la fin des ennuis… Je vis les filles qui m'avaient insulté dans les vestiaires se rapprocher de nous. Je brisais l'étreinte de ses bras et me glissais derrière lui, me servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Elles se postèrent face à nous, et ce fut Mary qui prit la parole.

- Par respect pour Maria, vous devriez arrêter de vous bécoter et d'afficher votre bonheur. Notre amie vient de partir, respectez notre peine et notre chagrin.

- Maria n'a eu aucun respect pour moi. Elle m'a fait tomber, elle m'a balancé toute sorte d'ingrédient à la figure, craché des insultes au visage, détruit mon casier et déchirer mes livres de cours. Elle a eu tout sauf du respect pour moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui accorderais le mien. Vous parlez d'elle comme un cadavre, arrêtez, elle est en bonne santé, elle déménage juste, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Ca ne peut que vous faire du bien de sortir de son emprise, vous verrez, vous allez retrouver vos neurones et un semblant de matière grise.

J'attrapais le poignet de Jasper et nous glissais à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emmett qui n'attendait que nous pour partir. Il déposa Jasper le premier, m'obligeant à l'abandonner bien trop tôt. On s'embrassa durant de longues secondes avant que mon imbécile de grand-frère nous oblige à nous séparer. Je courus le long de l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre et branchais directement mon ordi, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire mes devoirs. Je me connectais directement sur le réseau social commençant par un F et la cherchais parmi mes amis (eh oui, on se déteste, mais on est encore amies sur internet, ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en a pas). Je trouvais son dernier message, qui était plus qu'explicite

_Ca y est ! ELLE m'a poussé à bout, son bonheur et sa joie de vivre non-mérité m'ont mis à bout de nerf. Déménagement à New-York en fin de semaine, le temps d'emballer nos affaires et de régler la vente de la villa. Je ne reviendrais plus dans cette ville de merde, à cause d'une seule personne. Mes VRAIES amies, continuez de lui pourrir la vie, en mon souvenir. Je vous en serrais éternellement reconnaissant. Je recommence une nouvelle vie à New-York, loin d'ELLE et de Jasper. J'espère vous revoir, et on garde le contact ! Si vous venez dans la grosse pomme, dites-le moi, je vous ferrais visiter._

Elle avait posté le message il y a une heure. Tout s'explique… Si la personne à la tête de la vendetta disparait, elle demande à ses sbires de continuer à nous enmerder… Elle va donner ses ordres par message. Mais, j'ai au moins la satisfaction de me dire que les parents de mes ex-amies ne sont pas aussi friqués que celui de Maria, donc, elles ne pourront pas faire sauter leur heures de colle, ce qui devrait très vite leur passer l'envie de m'enmerder. _Rester calme, rester calme_ va continuer d'être mon mantra pour l'année à venir !

* * *

><p>- Maintenant que Maria est partie, on attend de toi un comportement irréprochable Alice ! Dit ma mère quand elle arriva à table avec notre diner. On tolérait le fait que tu sois de mauvaise humeur au diner, mais maintenant…<p>

- Elle vient d'envoyer un message à ses amis leur demandant de continuer à me pourrir la vie même si elle n'est plus là. Et d'abord, je suis de mauvaise humeur si je veux, je dérange personne ! M'énervai-je en attrapait une tranche de pain.

- Oui, mais quand tu sors les crocs au point de nous mordre, qu'on a l'impression que tu vas tous nous bouffer sur place et recracher nos os un par un, tu peux comprendre que ça devienne aussi notre problème, compléta mon père.

- Mais t'en fais pas ma Lili, je vais continuer de te surveiller ! Il me fit son clin d'œil qui voulait dire : à condition que tu continues de me faire des muffins.

- Merci Emmett, tu es un super grand frère. Je lui fis mon sourire de lèche-bottes et terminais mon assiette. J'allais prendre un yaourt en guise de dessert avant de remonter. Nessie attrapa la couture de ma jupe au moment où j'allais monter les marches.

- Veut faire dodo avec toi !

- Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à te changer et à te laver les dents. Je la ramenais à la cuisine pour qu'elle embrasse la joue des parents et la remontais avec moi, dans ma salle de bain. Elle s'allongea au milieu de mon lit, en étoile de mer, une minuscule étoile de mer qui ne prenait pas de place.

- Ali' ?

- Oui ?

- Demain, je peux prendre ton parfum ? Tu sais, celui qui sent le bonbon ?

- Si tu veux. Tu veux plaire à Jacob ? Elle eut un rougissement et se cala contre mon flan. Ah, tu l'aimes de Jake ! Pensai-je, rêveuse en l'attirant contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon ventre et serra son doudou contre elle. J'allais éteindre la lumière quand on toqua doucement à ma porte.

- Oui maman ? Demandai-je. Elle toque toujours à la porte de la même façon. Elle nous contempla toute les deux et se pencha vers ma petite sœur.

- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller faire dodo dans ton lit ! Elle tenta de porter ma petite sœur contre elle, mais elle s'agrippa au tissu de ma nuisette.

- Veut dormir avec Lilice !

- Non. Tu dors avec elle que s'il y a de l'orage, il regarde, le tonnerre ne gronde pas.

- Nessie, écoute maman, d'accord ? Je la hissais sur mes cuisses et embrassais sa joue rebondie et son cou. Elle eut un éclat de rire et se laissa porter par ma mère. Je t'ai préparé ton biberon de lait chaud avec du chocolat et une pointe de miel. Elle claqua ma porte et ramena ma sœur dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>- Tu viens chez moi vendredi ? Me demanda Jasper. Mes parents ne sont pas là, ils m'autorisent à commander des pizzas. Sa bouche glissa délicieusement vers mon oreille. Et on pourrait fêter le départ de Maria convenablement… Il mordilla mon lobe et fis courir sa langue sur mon cou.<p>

- Jasper, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête pour franchir ce cap-là ! Mais, si tu veux, on peut continuer ce qu'on a commencé en Arizona, dans la piscine, à minuit… Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu te sens prête pour ça ? Je veux pas te forcer, je

- Je te le propose. J'aimerais qu'on fasse les quatre étapes, tu es d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux tant que je peux regouter à la peau de pèche de ton ventre doux. J'eus un éclat de rire et le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi, voulant me mouler en lui, disparaitre, et être heureuse pour toujours. Les pétasses nous lancèrent un regard méchant, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, étant dans les bras les plus confortables au monde.

* * *

><p>Emmett me déposa en haut de la rue de Jasper, ne voulant pas s'embringuer dans son impasse, et repartit illico. J'allais me diriger vers chez mon petit ami quand je vis un immense camion de déménagement derrière moi, bloquant le passage des autres voitures. La maison de Maria. La curiosité l'emporta sur la haine farouche que je lui vouais et je partis vers sa maison discrètement.<p>

Le grand portail en fer forgé était ouvert. Je me faufilais discrètement et descendis le chemin rempli de cailloux que j'avais si souvent fait à pied pour la rejoindre. Les baies vitrées étaient sales. Je collais mon visage contre une des vitres et constatais que l'intérieur était vide, totalement vide. Je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et la fis tourner. Elle s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Mes chaussures résonnaient sur le carrelage, l'effet était accentué par le fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun meuble dedans. J'allais jusqu'au grand escalier montant à l'étage, et contemplais la maison vide, la maison où j'avais tant de souvenirs. Les films regardés toute la nuit, accompagnés de chips, de pop-corn, de bonbons et de glaces. Les défilés quand nous nous étions achetés de nouveaux vêtements, les tests maquillage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que je pourrais appeler les flics pour violation de domicile ? Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

Quel connerie j'ai encore fais moi !

* * *

><p>Qui se trouve derrière Maria ?<p>

Réponse dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hello ! Ca y est, j'ai eu mon emploi du temps, et je devrais me trouver un peu de temps pour écrire en semaine.

Fan de twilight : Ca y est, elle lève le camp ! Alice n'est pas rancunière de nature, et elle a eut un soudain élan de nostalgie qui l'a rendue heureuse. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Non, ce n'est pas toi ! Moi, ma pré-rentrée est finie, je commence les cours demain (le stress). J'ai mon emploi du temps avec des horaires de dingue pour certains jours ! (Jeudi, cours de 8h jusqu'à 19h45 avec un pause a midi) alors que le mardi, j'ai que deux cours ! Ya pas de logique, mais bon. Ca s'est arrangée ton problème de date ? Tu vas surement avoir ton emploi du temps une semaine avant ta rentrée, t'inquiète ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras une gentille, mais tu subiera peut etre les foudres d'Alice (je réfléchis encore).

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Je tentais de marcher à reculons le plus vite possible pour quitter cette maison qui n'était pas la mienne. La mère de Maria, Carmen, se trouvait en haut des escaliers et me regardais. Elle descendit une première marche en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es fière de toi j'imagine ? Sa voix était rageuse, pleine de venin. Mon dos buta contre quelque chose. Un mur. Je fis des pas sur le côté pour atteindre la porte. Carmen avait eu le temps de descendre trois autres marches. Tu sais qu'on précipite notre déménagement à cause de toi ? Parce que Maria fait des cauchemars en pleine nuit et se met à hurler et à pleurer ? Parce qu'elle est tellement rongée par la haine et la revanche qu'elle n'avale plus rien, elle a déjà perdu quatre kilos. Pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais presque… Elle se laissa aller dans ses pensées.

Mon cerveau et mes jambes se reconnectèrent pour me faire courir hors de cette baraque de dingue. Mes pieds butèrent plus d'une fois contre un des cailloux. Je me redressais in extremis avant d'entendre les chaussures de la mère de Maria claquer contre le sol. Je passais le portail et allais me trouver une cachette un peu plus loin, derrière un buisson sur l'aire de jeu déserte du quartier.

J'avais les poumons en feu, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et une boule restait coincée au milieu de ma gorge. Je m'assis par terre et calais ma tête entre mes genoux. Ça ne me soulagea pas, bien au contraire. J'eus à peine le temps de me pencher sur le côté pour vomir. Je trouvais les mouchoirs dans mon sac et m'essuyais la bouche, avant d'entendre mon portable sonner. Sans regarder, je savais que c'était Jasper. Je pris quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions et avoir une voix normale avant de décrocher.

- Tu as plus d'une demi-heure de retard, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a des bouchons sur la route ou quoi ?

- Viens me chercher s'il te plait. Je suis sur l'aire de jeu à dix minutes de chez toi. Je n'avais même plus la force de parler. Je m'adossais aux feuilles et faillis basculer en arrière. J'entendis mon petit ami descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et mettre ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivée ? Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait agresser ? Oh mon dieu, reste en ligne chérie, d'accord, j'arrive.

- Je vais… Un nouveau spasme me tordit les boyaux, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Jasper pressa le pas, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende arriver près de moi.

- ALICE ! Hurla-t-il, à la fois dans le parc et dans le combiné. J'eus à peine la force de lever la main pour lui montrer ma position. Il s'y précipita, me prit dans ses bras et enroula mon sac autour du cou. Il raccrocha, et je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil quand il m'emmena chez lui.

* * *

><p>Je m'éveillais difficilement, une main caressant mon front délicatement. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. L'obscurité me fait du bien, tout comme ses doigts frôlant la peau de mon front et le début de mon cuir chevelu.<p>

- Alice ? Murmura une voix que je connaissais que trop bien. Ouvre les yeux ma petite puce. Je sais que tu es réveillée. J'ouvris à peine un œil pour contempler mon père, assis à côté de moi, inquiet. Ce qui est étrange, c'est le pourquoi de la présence de mon géniteur dans la chambre de Jasper. Ce dernier se tenait derrière moi et c'est lui qui me massait depuis tout à l'heure.

Ma mère arriva dans la pièce trois minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Elle me la tendit. Je la bus du bout des lèvres, ne voulant pas me bruler. Mon estomac faisait toujours des siennes, pas décidé à obéir pour deux sous.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Je vais bien.

- Jasper t'a retrouvé dans le parc, entourée de vomi qui était visiblement le tien, et dans un état proche de l'état de choc. Tu tremblais dans ton sommeil, il a eu la frousse, et il nous a téléphoné. Un très bon réflexe, d'ailleurs. Emmett t'a laissé face à la maison de Jasper à 18 heures, et on t'a retrouvé à 18h35. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre les deux ? Tu n'étais pas saoule, sinon, tu sentirais l'alcool à des kilomètres. Alors ?

Muette, je préférais continuer à boire mon breuvage plutôt que de répondre à sa question. Je me calais dans l'étreinte de Jasper, ayant froid. Il m'entoura de ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque. Mes parents se jetèrent un rapide regard, avant que ma génitrice ordonne à tous les hommes présents de nous laisser seule à seule. Jasper ferma la porte après son départ. Esmée ouvrit les placards de mon petit-ami, dénicha une couverture et l'enroula autour de moi avant de me serrer contre elle. Ah, l'affectivité de ma mère. Elle nous prend souvent dans ses bras, que ce soit moi, mesurant un mètre soixante-sept, ou Emmett, mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

- Parle-moi mon cœur. Ton père n'est pas très délicat pour questionner une fille. Je suis là, il ne va rien se passer. Personne ne va venir te faire du mal. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne répéterais rien. Elle fit courir son nez contre ma joue et attendis que je me livre à elle. Elle savait que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Je craque toujours quand Esmée joue le role de la mère tendre et affectueuse.

- Quand Emmett m'a déposé, j'ai vu la maison de Maria et je suis allée jeter un œil, mais rapidement hein ! Ma mère soupira. C'est mal barré pour moi, je le sens ! Je me suis faufilée derrière le portail, il n'était pas fermé. J'ai regardé un instant par la baie vitrée et il n'y avait personne. Je suis entrée, la porte non plus n'était pas verrouillée. Carmen se trouvait en haut des escaliers, et elle m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi qu'il avançait leur départ, que j'étais la cause des cauchemars et de la perte de poids de Maria. Elle m'a couru après, et je me suis enfuie avant de me cacher dans le parc. Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle et essuya la larme que je n'avais pas senti rouler contre ma joue.

- Si Carmen m'appelle pour me passer un savon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir dire pour ta défense. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est illégal ? Elle peut appeler la police, et là, on ne va rien pouvoir faire pour te défendre.

- Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil avant leur départ ! J'avais plein de souvenir dans cette maison, et y retourner m'a fait un peu de bien. Je me suis souvenue des bons moments de notre amitié, et pas des mauvais ! Promets-moi que tu vas les empêcher de me jeter en prison comme une malpropre !

- Tu es ma fille, la chair de ma chair, et c'est mon devoir de te défendre. Je continuerais même à le faire quand tu seras majeure, je le ferais toute ma vie. Tu comprends ? Elle hocha la tête. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les prisons américaines sont surchargés, ça m'étonnerait qu'on te mette en prison pour une violation de domicile. Elle arriva à me faire sourire. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Je crois que ton père serait plus tranquille s'il te savait près de lui.

- Non, ça ira. J'ai vomi car j'avais de la culpabilité sur la conscience. J'attrapais sa main et la posais sur mon front. Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je n'ai pas la tête qui tourne ni l'estomac dans les talons, alors vous pouvez partir.

- Si jamais ça ne va pas, même à quatre heures du matin, tu appelles à la villa, d'accord ?

- Comme toujours ! Mets quand même un peu de somnifère dans le verre de papa, sinon, le connaissant, il ne fermera pas l'œil de la nuit. Son rire résonna dans la chambre.

Elle remit ses chaussures, m'embrassa le front une ultime fois et quitta la pièce. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendais les pneus de leur voiture crisser contre les graviers. Les pas de Jasper remontèrent l'escalier pour venir me rejoindre. Il vint vers moi et repris la place anciennement occupée par ma mère. Je posais la tasse sur la table de chevet et calais ma tête dans son cou.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on a entendu avec ton père ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je me retournais vers lui et le jaugeais du regard.

- Vous nous avez espionnez ?!

- Tu voulais rien nous dire, et comme la curiosité nous rongeait, nous sommes restés derrière la porte. Mais, à ma décharge, c'était une idée de ton père, pas la mienne. J'ai simplement pas pus m'en empêcher. Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça. Vraiment pas dut faire ça

- T'es vexé ? Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu qui marche à tous les coups.

- Comment en vouloir à une femme comme toi ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Il dévora mon cou de baisers, m'obligeant à me tortiller dans tous les sens pour échapper à la délicate torture de ses lèvres.

- Tu es diabolique ! Lançai-je dans un éclat de rire.

- Je suppose que c'est mort pour ce qu'on avait prévu ce soir ? Demanda-t-il. Je pivotais vers lui.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai le gout à rien ce soir. On remet ça la semaine prochaine ! Comme ça, on aura plein de temps libre pour faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Je traçais la ligne de la mâchoire à l'aide de mes lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non. Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, je te propose qu'on dorme, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Je fis non de la tête. Il alla dans la salle de bain le premier pour se laver les dents.

N'ayant pas le courage de me mettre en nuisette, j'ouvris sa penderie et trouvais une chemise bleue que j'enfilais à la place de mon haut, et un jogging noir en guise de pantalon. Bon, ok, je flotte dans ses vêtements, mais on s'en fout ! J'allais me laver les dents, me démaquiller et me recoiffer avant d'aller me blottir sous sa couette épaisse, bien calé entre ses bras. On s'embrassa pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles il en profita pour éteindre la lumière. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de m'endormir quand je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Bébé ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, si la police débarque cette nuit pour te coffrer, je me mettrais entre eux et toi. Pas question qu'ils t'embarquent ! Son attention me toucha tellement que j'eus un sourire en coin avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>- La prochaine fois, rien à foutre des manœuvres avec la Jeep, je te dépose face à la baraque du gringalet ! Emmett m'étouffa avec ses bras, m'empêchant de respirer. Je lui tapais le dos pour qu'il me lâche.<p>

- Je m'appelle Jasper, pas le gringalet, se défendit mon petit ami.

- A mes yeux, tu seras toujours le gringalet.

- Et Emmett, ce n'était rien, je vais bien. J'ai juste fais une bêtise que n'engage que moi, une bêtise vraiment stupide que je ne referais plus.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas la refaire, sinon, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles petite embeteuse ! Il me décoiffa sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lui pincer un téton à travers son tee-shirt. Enfin débarrassée de lui ! Je me calais dans l'étreinte de Jasper sur le canapé, regardant la télé avec ma petite sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose une balade. J'acceptais, ayant envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

On mit quasiment trente-cinq minutes pour faire à pied le chemin de terre rejoignant la route principale. Je calais ma main droite dans la poche de son imper pour ne pas avoir froid. Il me les caressa délicatement quand pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende quelqu'un klaxonner derrière nous. Un camion de déménagement. Il roula à toute allure dans la flaque se situant à coté de nous, nous aspergeant d'une eau glacée et boueuse. Je la sentis dégouliner le long de ma nuque. J'eus juste le temps de relever le visage pour croiser celui de Maria derrière la vitre passager, nous faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur au passage. J'eus juste le temps de lever mon majeur pour qu'elle l'aperçoive également.

* * *

><p>Je pense faire un saut dans le temps lors du prochain chapitre !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ! Vous remercirez le cher monsieur qui m'a éternué dessus dans les transports en commun (BEURK !) et qui a dut me tranmettre une gentille maladie qui m'a mis KO durant tout le week-end !

Aussidagility : Je vais tout de même essayer de la tempérer un peu… Tu arrives très prochainement dans l'histoire… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Alors, ta première semaine de fac ? Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Les pauvres, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas de chance ! Alice va bien, elle était seulement en état de choc. Emmett va se calmer niveau protection, Alice va le lui faire comprendre. Merci pour ta review, bisous. ^^

Chahinez : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de chance notre Alice. J'ai fais un saut dans le temps, ce chapitre en pose les bases. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Un an plus tard<strong>

**Alice POV**

Ah, nouvelle année scolaire pleine de promesses ! Je sentis le bras de Jasper enroulé autour de moi tel un serpent et n'eut pas envie de bouger de cette position. Je sentais son léger souffle chaud venir me caresser l'oreille, preuve qu'il était encore bien dans les bras de Morphée. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour qu'il tombe sur le réveil. 6 heures 45. Oh allez, un petit quart d'heure, et après, juré, je me lève ! Je m'agrippais fortement à ma couette pour ne pas la lâcher et profitais du corps musclé de Jasper pendant les dernières minutes de vacances qu'il me restait.

- Alice… Grogna-t-il au creux de mon oreille en se réveillant.

- Mmh ? Soufflai-je, faisant semblant de dormir.

- Tu veux te décaler ? Il faut que je me lève et j'arrive pas à récupérer mon bras.

- Désolé… Je roulais sur le ventre, visant une direction à peu près correcte et restais dans cette position, n'ayant même pas la force de bouger. J'entendis le froissement des draps quand Jasper en sortit et le regardais se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mon regard glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de tomber inévitablement et avec plaisir sur son postérieur rebondi et ferme que j'adorais toucher !

J'étais sur le point de me rendormir quand deux lèvres douces prirent place sur ma tempe. Elles glissèrent sur ma joue délicatement, en frôlant la peau du bout des lèvres et de la langue. Ses lèvres mystérieuses prirent place sur les miennes. Les lèvres de mon amoureux ont toujours le même gout, sucré avec une pointe de piment. Le gout du baiser interdit. Il traça du bout de la langue la ligne de ma mâchoire avant de descendre le long de mon cou. Il déposa un long baiser là où se trouvait mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il attrapa à l'aide de ses dents la bretelle de ma nuisette et la fis descendre délicatement.

- Jasper… Soufflai-je.

- Mmh ? L'excitation était de plus en plus palpable dans la pièce. Mon corps devenait de plus en plus chaud, et j'avais encore plus de mal à respirer. Lui aussi commençait à être haletant. Je le connais dans ses moindres recoins le loustique !

- On peut pas ! Je ne savais pas si je disais ça pour le convaincre ou pour me convaincre. Son nez alla tracer l'arrondi de mon sein étalé contre le matelas. Il sait que je déteste quand il fait ce genre de choses, il le sait !

- Ah oui ? Son souffle, comme par hasard, alla titiller mon téton exposé, m'envoyant une salve de plaisir tout droit jusqu'à mon entrecuisse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et alerter mon frère à côté.

- On doit être au lycée dans moins d'une heure ! Au moins, ma phrase eut le réflexe de le calmer de suite ! Il s'immobilisa à côté de moi, son nez toujours blottit contre mon sein. Je lui caressais les cheveux pour le réconforter.

- Ce soir, promis. Tu veux prendre une douche chaude ou froide ?

- Froide, je veux me réserver pour ce soir ! Je lui frappais le crane et sortit du matelas. Il m'attrapa la main pour que je m'écroule à nouveau sur lui et l'embrasse dignement. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble lentement, avant que je ne me décale de lui pour aller me laver pour de bon !

Jazz et moi, nous avons des relations intimes depuis environ… Le début de l'été ! Eh, on a été patient, on a attendu plus d'un an avant de se donner l'un à l'autre ! On y est allé lentement tous les deux, prenant le temps de se découvrir petit à petit, sans se brusquer. Bon, on s'est donnée pas mal de plaisir mutuellement, allant jusqu'à faire une simulation de l'acte en se frottant l'un à l'autre. C'est tellement grisant ! A deux, on a tout testé, aussi bien le plaisir oral que manuel, à l'aide de nos doigts. J'ai appris à connaitre lentement chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque grain de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau, chaque muscle saillant sous la peau douce… Tout !

Je sortis de la cabine de douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette rose. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour que Jasper prenne lui aussi sa douche pendant que je me maquillais. Monsieur se plaint que je mets trop longtemps à le faire, alors je le fais pendant qu'il se lave. Il récolte ce qu'il a semé !

Je m'habillais rapidement avec la tenue que j'avais mis près d'une heure et demi à choisir hier, alors que Jasper, derrière moi, soufflait de désespoir à chaque nouveau vêtement déplié et lancé sur le lit. Il trouva la meilleure prison pour m'empêcher de récidiver : celle de son corps. Au final, j'ai choisi un simple haut avec un pantalon en cuir et des talons hauts. Monsieur a été plus que content ! Il sortit plus rapidement que moi de la salle de bain, déjà habillé et vêtu.

Je lui attrapais la main pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre ma famille. Mon père sermonnait Emmett une nouvelle fois :

- Tu as foiré ton examen l'an passé, et sache qu'avec ta mère, on ne sera pas aussi indulgent cette fois ci ! Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour ne plus être dérangé.

Je m'installais entre ma mère et Edward, ruminant en dévorant ses céréales. Il avait beaucoup changé en un été : il a poussé de plusieurs centimètres, l'obligeant à changer de garde-robe (pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère et moi). Il a énormément muri. Il a plus de barbe, une voix un peu plus grave, et un je ne sais quoi qui prouve que quelque chose a changé en lui. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et y murmura quelque chose. Je dus presque me coller contre lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Bordel, faites moins de bruits ! J'ai des oreilles, et un cerveau réduit à l'état de bouille à cause de vous ! Il eut un tremblement de la tête au pied.

- Excuse-moi de m'envoyer en l'air contrairement à toi ! T'es pas content : prends ton IPod, et m'enmerde pas ! Jasper me lança un regard étrange. Je frôlais son pied et lui fis un sourire rassurant pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète outre mesure.

Mon frangin rumina encore plus en plongea son regard dans son bol de lait. Merde, il est grand, et il se doute bien que je fais pas du tricot avec Jasper depuis plus d'un an ! Il est frustré ? Internet est là ! Il veut se trouver une copine ? Il a qu'à sortir le nez de ses livres.

Comme ça, au premier abord, on peut penser que je suis sans gêne et très égoïste. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la bande des vipères qui m'a rendue comme ça ! Elles m'ont endurcie le caractère, et m'ont fait comprendre de quelque chose de très important : si tu veux gagner ta place au soleil et être heureux, il faut pas hésiter à te battre contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin. Personne ne sera gentil avec toi, habitue-toi y et ça ira mieux après. Quelqu'un se trouve en travers de ton chemin ? Dégage-le sans préavis et ça ira très bien ! Cette épreuve face à Maria m'a endurcie, en quelque sorte. J'ai appris à me battre seule sans avoir à me cacher derrière un de mes frères ou derrière Jasper. Ça m'a aussi appris une chose, que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre : ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Pendant de long mois, après le déménagement de Maria et l'apaisement de ma colère, un sentiment ravageur à prit naissance en moi. La culpabilité. La colère m'a tellement rongé de l'intérieur que, lors de sa disparition, je me suis sentie coupable. Coupable de mon bonheur et de ma relation avec Jasper. Ma mère et lui m'ont secoué, au sens littéral comme au figuré, pour me hurler cette phrase au visage : ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc et ça m'a sorti avec bonheur de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'enfermais.

Je montais dans la Jeep de mon frère, prête à tout et remonter à bloc pour passer la meilleure, et surtout, la dernière de mes années lycées. J'ai plusieurs objectifs cette année : arriver à me faire des amies féminines durables, outre le groupe d'amis de mes frères, et profiter au maximum de la vie avant les examens.

* * *

><p>Je payais mon plateau repas et attendis Jasper pour nous trouver une table dans un coin tranquille loin du regard des autres. Il nous cala dans un angle, loin de toute personne indésirable. La seule personne qui était face à nous, c'était Isabella, seule. Elle refuse toujours de me parler depuis notre dispute de l'an passé. J'ai bien tenté de l'approcher à plusieurs reprises pour faire la paix, mais elle file plus vite que la lumière ! Néanmoins, tout n'est pas perdu. Edward à réussi à lui parler ce matin. Il a pris sa défense, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je l'ai vu sourire. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur son dos car elle se leva trois minutes plus tard, embarquant sa pomme dans son sac pour la manger ailleurs. J'eus un soupir de désespoir et me pinçais mes lèvres. Jasper posa sa main sur la mienne.<p>

- Je sais que c'est pas gagné, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne faut pas la brusquer pour l'approcher. Elle se rapprochera de toi et de la famille quand elle se sentira totalement en sécurité.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?!

- Non, mais décrypter le comportement humain est une de mes activités favorites ! Après t'embrasser et te faire l'amour, bien entendu. Il prononça sa phrase à voix basse pour que tout le réfectoire ne soit pas au courant de notre vie intime. Je lui frappais le bras en guise de vengeance et tentais de manger sans rougir.

Je vis l'ancien groupe de Maria apparaitre dans mon champ de vision et accélérer brusquement le pas. J'eus un sourire en coin et me remémorais mon pétage de plomb de l'an passé.

_Flashback _

_- QUOI ? Hurlai-je en plein milieu du parking. Jasper mit sa main sur mon bras pour tenter de me calmer. Je me sortis de son étreinte et me mis au milieu du cercle formé par les lycéen. C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AVEC MOI ? ALLEZ, VAS-Y, DIS LE MOI ! Crachai-je au visage de la première personne. ET TOI, TE GENE PAS, C'EST LA SAINT ALICE AUJOURD'HUI ! J'attendis. Personne ne parla. PERSONNE N'A DE PROBLEME AVEC MOI ? ALORS MAINTENANT, VOUS ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS UN SINGE EN CAPTIVITE, ET VOUS VIVEZ VOTRE VIE, C'EST CLAIR ? _

_Emmett m'attrapa le bras pour me faire sortir de ce cercle de personne._

_Fin Flashback._

Bizarrement les autres ont arrêté de m'enmerder après ! J'ai dus leur faire peur… Que ça leur serve de leçon ! En tout cas, moi, ça m'a fait un bien fou de lâcher tout ce que j'avais sur la conscience !

* * *

><p>Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, morte de fatigue après cette première journée éprouvante ! C'est vrai quoi, avoir des horaires fixes alors qu'on a passé deux mois à faire ce que l'on veut, ça crève ! J'attendis que Jasper remonte de la cuisine, et retirais mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds, sans me redresser pour en défaire les lacets. Jasper arriva et dénoua le cordon de la dernière chaussure et en contempla le talon.<p>

- Sérieux, comment vous, les nanas, vous pouvez marcher avec ça !

- On le fait pour vous rendre dingue !

- Et tu sais quoi ? Ça marche ! Il me sauta dessus et cala son visage contre mon cou. J'eus un éclat de rire et je fus persuadé qu'il allait me faire oublier cette journée éreintante avec une méthode bien à lui !

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre résume ce qui s'est passé durant l'année écoulé. La semaine prochaine, il y aura plus d'action.<p>

A très vite.

Bisous ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Rider : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Dans ce chapitre, tu vas reconnaitre un certain épisode d'aimer et attendre… Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Tu devrais surement te reconnaitre, ais tu n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre ! Ca va mieux ? Moi, c'était le week-end dernier que j'étais KO de chez KO, là, pour le coup, ça a été une vrai gastro ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Heureuse. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour qualifier mon état. Je n'arrive pas à être pessimiste, je ne peux plus l'être. Jasper m'a rendu ma joie de vivre, et ça vaut tout l'or du monde ça. Je le regardais, allongé à mes côtés, encore endormi, ses cheveux partant de tous les côtés à cause du sommeil et de nos ébats de la veille. Il va encore m'engueuler parce que je l'ai trop décoiffé, mais merde, il aura qu'à se laver les cheveux ce matin, c'est pas dramatique ! Quoique avec Jasper, un rien devient dramatique.

Je le sentis remuer et ouvrir les yeux à côté de moi. La première chose qu'il fit fut de rouler pour me surplomber. Il se colla contre moi pour échanger notre premier baiser du matin. J'étouffais un bâillement quand il relâcha mes lèvres et le laissais redescendre de moi pour pouvoir respirer.

- Douche tous les deux pour gagner du temps ? Proposa-t-il. Je hochais la tête tout en me glissant hors des draps pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude pour que cette dernière arrive plus rapidement aux canalisations tout en me déshabillant.

Jasper me rejoignit et eut juste à baiser son boxer avant d'entrer dans la cabine. L'eau chaude ruissela sur nos deux corps joints, nous sortant lentement de notre sommeil. Je pris une noisette de shampooing dans le creux de ma main. Je me hissais le plus possible sur la pointe des pieds, lui s'inclina en arrière pour me faciliter la tâche. Je massais son cuir chevelu en faisant des lents cercles. Il laissa échapper un feulement tout en se laissant faire. L'eau qui coulait encore effaça les traces de savon de ses cheveux. Il fit de même pour moi, mais je dus le guider pour ne pas qu'il me griffe trop violement le crane. Ah, les hommes et leur délicatesse…

Voulant se faire pardonner, il prit le gant et du savon, et me lava délicatement le corps. Il échauffa mes sens lentement, s'attardant sur mes seins et les couvrant de mousse et en se servant de la texture du gant pour titiller mes mamelons durcis. Je me reculais pour que mon dos touche le carrelage de la douche et me laissais aller à ces douces caresses insistantes. Sa main droite nettoyait mon ventre pendant que la gauche se faufila délicatement entre mes jambes. Je sentis son index se faufiler entre mes lèvres pour y trouver mon clitoris humide.

- Jasper ! Soufflai-je, savourant sa caresse.

- Je vais te mener au pilori du plaisir ! Assura-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu craqueras avant ! Assurai-je avant de me cambrer contre le carrelage en le sentant exciter mon clitoris tendu.

- Pas si sûr… Il abandonna son gant sur le sol de la douche. Je sentis son index entrer en moi, laissant son pouce sur mon bourgeon tendu de plaisir.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir plusieurs râles de plaisir ravageur. Je tentais de lutter contre les vagues qui s'abattaient sur moi. Je le sentis tâtonner sur mes parois pour trouver la petite bosse caché qui me faisait venir presque à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. J'étais à deux doigts de basculer quand je le sentis se retirer de moi. Je lui fis mon air suppliant, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape mes deux jambes pour les enrouler autour de son bassin.

- Préservatif ! Pensai-je en sentant sa verge taquiner mon entrée et mon clitoris.

- Oh merde, tu prends la pilule, et j'ai la flemme de sortir ! Pour me couper la parole, il s'inséra totalement en moi. Je mordis son épaule brutalement, pour retenir mon cri qui aurait surement interpelé mes frères. Il se mouvait brutalement, étant conscience que nous avions peu de temps devant nous pour prendre du plaisir. Trop vite, je me sentis prête à venir. Pour accélérer les choses, je glissais une main entre nous deux pour exciter mon clitoris qui me fit convulser autour de mon amant.

- Jazzzzzzzzzzz ! Soufflai-je.

- Alllll ! Répondit-il en écho, tout en me maintenant contre lui difficilement. Il m'aida à redescendre sans tomber et me maintenus le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Je coupais l'eau de la douche et sortis m'habiller et me maquiller, pendant que Jasper se rhabillait derrière moi. Il m'attendit pour descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner. Edward était tendu comme une corde à linge, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées, sursautant à chaque interpellation.

Emmett descendit, comme toujours pas très délicatement et se jeta vers le meuble du salon pour y chercher quelque chose.

- Maman, tu l'as mis où mon caméscope que vous m'avez offert le mois dernier pour mon anniv ?

- Dans le meuble sous la télé pourquoi ?

- J'ai lu le mode d'emploi, et ya un truc pas clair, je vais passer au magasin pour demande avec après les cours.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward, pour l'interpeller. Il eut un sursaut, qui me fit moi-même sursauter.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je en chuchotant.

- J'veux pas en parler, répliqua-t-il à voix haute. Il balança le morceau de toast grillé qu'il triturait dans sa main et remonta dans sa chambre. Emmett prit sa place et se versa une tasse de café imposante.

- Le voilà, le problème d'Edward. Il fit glisser un mot dans ma main sur la table que je récupérais rapidement. Je le dépliais sous la table et le lus discrètement.

_Peux-tu te rendre au parc de Port Angeles, a côté du pont, à 18 heures 30 demain ? Seul _

- Qui lui a envoyé ça ? Demandai-je en chuchotant.

- On sait pas. On va aller guetter ça ce soir au parc avec le groupe, histoire que ce ne soit pas un serial killer qui veuille lui faire la peau.

- Prévenez-moi si jamais ça tourne mal.

- T'inquiète.

Je terminais d'avaler mon petit déjeuner avec Jasper avant de remonter préparer mes affaires pour la matinée de cours. Evidemment, il avait vu ma petite discussion avec mon frère, et, connaissant sa jalousie, il voulait en savoir plus.

- Il a reçu une demande de rendez-vous d'un ou une inconnue, qui lui donner rendez-vous au parc ce soir à 18h30. Em' et ses amis vont aller voir si ce n'est pas un traquenard ou une connerie dans le genre.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que ce soit une personne sainte d'esprit qui veut juste rencontrer ton frère pour lui avouer… Certaines choses privées ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. Je plantais mon index dans son buste. Il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

- Moi ? Absolument rien du tout !

- Ecoute-moi bien Jasper Withlock, si tu ne me crache pas le morceau dans les dix secondes, c'est une grève de sexe bien mérité qui t'attend !

- Ok, ok ! J'ai vu Isabella rédiger un mot en cours d'espagnol hier après-midi. Mot qu'elle a glissé dans une enveloppe qu'elle a donné à ton frère hier soir en cours de littérature ! Si ton esprit de déduction fait le reste.

- Oh merde. Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde! M'exclamai-je en retirant mon doigt de sa poitrine. Ecoute, on va attendre de voir ce qui se passe, mais, ça peut pas être dramatique, hein ! Ils vont suivre Edward, se rendre compte que c'est simplement Bella et partir !

- Ton frère martyrise cette gamine depuis plus de sept ans. Il a une caméra avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines qui va se passer ?

- Rien du tout ! Il ne se passera rien. C'est clair ! Tu vas arrêter avec ta paranoïa, Emmett la martyrise, mais il n'irait jamais à ce point-là dans une humiliation.

- Si tu le dis. Mais on verra ce qui va se passer ce soir.

* * *

><p>Je suis restée tendue comme une corde à lingue durant toute la journée. Des centaines de fois, j'ai eu envie de me retourner vers Emmett pour lui dire de qui était le mot. Des centaines de fois, j'ai eu envie d'aller avertir Isabella pour se méfier de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais à chaque fois, je me suis débinée, pas assez courageuse pour m'approcher d'elle. De toute façon, elle me déteste, et elle ne me croirait pas. Mais j'ai eu la confirmation que le rendez-vous prévu était entre elle et mon frère. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se jeter des regards, et aucun des deux n'a réussi à avaler quoique ce soit ce midi.<p>

En rentrant chez moi, je m'assis sur le lit et restais tendue. Aucun de mes frères n'était rentré bien évidemment. Jasper, remarquant la tension qui m'habitait, se glissa derrière moi et laissa ses douces mains me masser. Je déboutonnais mon chemisier et restais en soutien-gorge pour qu'il puisse masser facilement ma peau. Je le sentis insister sur mes points de tension.

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir autant angoissé bébé. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien !

- Et si ça se trouve, une pauvre fille va se faire humilier devant tout le lycée !

- Tu vas prendre une grande respiration et surtout, te détendre, tu m'entends. Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux. Il dénoua l'agrafe de vêtement pour détendre cette partie-là. Allez, détends-toi. J'entendis la porte de la chambre à côté de la mienne claquer. Je me redressais, rattachais mon soutien-gorge ainsi que mon haut avant de sortir voir mon frère.

- Une bonne journée ? Demandai-je à mon petit frère qui lisait un livre dans sa chambre.

- Très bonne, et j'veux pas en parler, ok ? Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

- T'es sur ? Tu as l'air… Énervé.

- Quand je te dis : fous moi la paix, c'est Fous-moi-la-paix. Il se leva, me prit le bras et me vira de sa chambre. Bon, ok…, ça promet !

* * *

><p>Je n'ai même pas pus demander la version de mon frère, qui m'a viré à l'aide de son bras avec un très gentil : c'est pas le moment, j'ai des trucs à faire. L'ambiance au dîner était assez… tendue, comme celle du petit déjeuner. Je tentais d'avaler quelque chose, mais entre Edward qui touillait sa purée sans l'avaler, et Emmett tendu, c'est pas facile de manger ! Le dîner se clôtura rapidement pour nous trois, alors que Rose et Jasper en profitait pour manger plus que d'habitude.<p>

En remontant, je m'installais sur mon lit pour réviser, pendant que Jasper était sur l'ordi pour faire un exposé pour le lycée. Je tentais d'apprendre les différentes phases de la première guerre mondiale quand j'entendis du grabuge dans la chambre de mon ainé. Je sortis de la mienne au moment où Edward traversait le couloir.

- Edward, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je voyais la colère peinte sur ses traits.

- Regarde le 'journal', tu comprendras l'imbécillité d'Emmett. Je sors, je ne sais pas quand je reviens.

Il repartit vers sa chambre et en sortis trois minutes plus tard avec ses clefs. En rentrant dans la chambre, Jasper était sur le journal du lycée, la face décomposée.

- Tu devrais regarder ça. Et je ne suis pas suffisamment sadique pour faire l'éternel coup du : je te l'avais bien dis.

Il me prit sur ces cuisses et lança la vidéo. On reconnaissait difficilement les personnages, mais, au plus profond de moi, je savais que c'était Ed et Isabella. Il sera ma main fortement. J'entendis Isabella déclarer sa flamme à mon frère. Je fermais les yeux, entendant de légers ricanements en arrière fond sonore. Edward, éternel gentleman, lui dis qu'il ne partage pas ce genre de sentiment. Les ricanements s'amplifient, avant que la vidéo se coupe. Jasper essuya la larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue sans que je m'en rende compte.

* * *

><p>Je verrais si je poste la suite la semaine prochaine ou dans 15 jours, tout dépendra de la masse de travail qui me tombe dessus.<p>

A très vite !

Bisous ^^


End file.
